Nightmare turned real
by Minxheart
Summary: Based on May 13th Chris FM where Dave attempts to rape Emma, the bit in italics in the first chapter is from the BBC however everything else is mine! Yh so this story is about the afermath and how Emma copes with it all and it shows a bit of her and Chris' relationship
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be probably only a couple of chapters but anyway **

Emma felt herself shake madly despratly scrubbing her skin making it turn bright red and she couldn't help but feel let down by him, the person who she had spent so long deffending and for him to turn on her and tears started to fall enjoying how the scolding hot water hurt her and made her feel bad. She turned it off as she realised that she wasn't going to become anymore clean and she grabbed a fluffy white cotton towel and wrapped it round her body and walked to the end of the bathroom and opened the door and she was aware as she did that her wrists were he had pinned her down were brusied light purple and blue and tears fell again and casdaded down her face and tears fell into her mouth and she had to get dressed and she went over to her bedroom crying madly and wishing that she had said yes, at least then she wouldn't have known his real type and she went into her wardrobe and her arm brushed past a long sleeved blouse similar to the one she had been wearing today and she shivered and took out a long sleeved t shirt that was completly black going for a polar oppersite and she took a pair of black pj bottoms and put them on as well and went down the stairs and had only one thought rush through her head as she knew she couldn't keep to just scrubbing herself clean and she grabbed a bucket, some water and a brush and she started to scrub her tiled kitchen floor viciously wanting to make it hurt in pain. "Mum,Mum" Emma ignored her son not caring at the moment to the tone of his voice "Mum,mum" he called again and his voice was coming closer to her and she continued to scrub the floor harder "Mum" he said tentativly and Emma saw him watching her from the door to the kitchen but she didn't care he meant nothing to her at the moment. "Mum " Chris queried again and she felt powerless against him as he walked forcefully over to her and put his hand upon the brush stopping her doing anything "Mum what are you doing?" he asked and Emma shook her head and Chris tensed up "Mum have you been drinking?" he asked and Emma nodded "Chris" she whispered and she put a hand on his arm.

"Mum what are you doing?" he asked again pulling her up to standing and she was too weak to fight him as he put her arm around him and helped her up the stairs into bed hoping she would sleep it off but Emma couldn't sleep not tonight not when her history had been drawn up and it had nearly happened to her again.

_He brought his hand upon her her wrist and pulled her in but she tried to wriggle free"No don't touch me" she protested a noticable quaver in her voice and she got up and tried to run to the door in her high heels but his cop skills made him quicker than her and she found herself pinned against the wall as his left arm went to her waist keeping her in place while the other he put into her raised arm as he started to kiss her neck over and over again and she felt tears spring to her eyes as she hadn't expected it not from him the man she spent so much time protecting and she started to sob begging him to stop "Don't" she whispered. His arms then made their way to under her armpits in the best posistion to force her to do things and he pushed her into the living room onto the giant white sofa and she screamed for him to stop "No" she said trying to scramble up off the sofa "No this dosen't have to get any further" Emma begged frantically her hair now stuck up and looking untamed but he didn't stop he just looked at her as if she was a peice of meat and he started to plant himself on top of her and she screamed "No" again but her stomach was sinking and she knew he wasn't going to let her go without getting what he wanted and tears were briming the corners of her eyes "It's too late to play the innocent" he snarled maliciously and Emma tried to remain propped up as all of his weight landed on her and she tried to push him off but he wasn't budging, "No I didn't want any of this to happen" she protested her voice filled with panic and begging as she lost her raised angle as he pushed her futher down. _

_"No I bet your loving it" he snarled as he ripped her white blouse open and the buttons came clean off revealing a strapy white lacy vest and he gave her a small smile as his hands went up to her breast taking a momentary feel and she started to hit up at his chest trying to make him budge but he quickly went back to her wrists giving her no time to get away "I'll report you" she screamed trying to say something, anything that would get him to stop _

_"Who's going to believe you" he shouted in her face "Just stop" she screamed protesting_

_"Who's going to believe you, no-ones going to believe you after topping your husband" he teased shouting at her telling her it wasn't worth it "The whole station knows you like putting it about" he shouted kicking his leg into hers and lining their genitals up forcing them together and her down under him making it more impossible for her to do anything and he leaned in and kissed her neck again and again giving her a love bite and he shifted slightly and Emma spotted an oppertunity and took it as she managed to get her knee into his groin and he moaned in pain but in his pain all the weight he was using to keep her still was now diverted to moaning in pain and she attempted to struggle free and was able to and she didn't look back as she ran out the room hearing moans and screams in pain and she ran out the room to the front door where she opened it blouse still open but jacket still on and she ran out to the car tears streaming down her face and she got in crying and running her hand though her tatty knotted hair._

Emma sat up straight in bed looking at her alarm clock and seeing that she still had a couple of hours before work and she closed her eyes and knew she wouldn't be able to sleep and so she got up out of bed her head feeling groggy and she stared at herself in the mirror and she looked as if she had died but she wasn't she was very much alive and this was her personal nightmare and she went to her make up draw and drew out some general foundation, mascara and eye shadow and after she had finished 5 minutes later she looked slightly better and she then proceeded to brush her hair back into a pony tail. She then left the room putting her old pink dressing gown around her and she left the room heading down the stairs and into kitchen and saw that the mess she had left yesterday had completly gone and she smiled and made a note to thank Chris and she started to route round in the cupboards for Sam's scotch and she found it in the second cupboard along and she felt tears spring to her eyes as she wonderered what Sam would have said if he saw her like this and she poured herself a glass and downed it quickly and poured herself another glass "Mum what are you doing, you have work this morning?" Chris' voice made her jump "Chris" she muttered hugging her robe around her. He came up aggressivley and snatched the glass out of her hand and she looked down at the floor "Mum go upstairs and get changed" he ordered and Emma nodded and went upstairs tentativley and into her bedroom and she went to the wardrobe that was still open from yesterday and took out the white blouse that was all too similar to the one from yesterday and she put it on along with some black trousers and black jacket and took a step back at her own appearance.

They left 2 hours later after Emma had, had breakfast and despite Chris not actually working but he was driving her in "I never asked what did you think of the show?" Chris asked taking a subtle sidewards glance at his mum.

"The show? Oh Chris I'm sorry" Emma appoligised feeing guilt run though her and Chris took a deep breath

"You didn't listen" Chris said disapointed and his disapointment was so obvious that Emma felt worse and as soon as they got to the surgery Emma got out of the car quickly.

"Mum are you not going to say anything?" he asked but she ignored him and she went quickly into the surgery still looking half dead "Ooh Dr Reid are you alright?" Karen asked concerned

"I'm fine" Emma snapped and she continued though to the staff round.

Chris entered after his mum "Mum" he called and he saw Karen looking at him but Emma ignored him

"Hey I didn't think you were working today?" Karen asked

"Oh I'm not, I was just giving Mum a lift in" he responed and when Karen, Jas and Mandy shot him a weird look and he continued "Can you keep on eye on her?" Chris asked cautiously

"Sure but why?" Karen asked and Chris could tell she was digging.

"She was just in a bit of an odd place this morning" he said deffencivly after all he didn't want the entire Mill knowing about his personal life it was bad enough working with his mum!

"Sure ok then do you want us to give you a call if anything changes?" Karen asked and Chris nodded

"That would be great thanks" Chris said and he turned round and left the Mill with a final glance back at his mum.

**So everyone who is reading this please review with what you think and whether is worth continuing and plus I don't know why there is so little Doctors fanfics!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chris entered after his mum "Mum" he called and he saw Karen looking at him but Emma ignored him_

_"Hey I didn't think you were working today?" Karen asked_

_"Oh I'm not, I was just giving Mum a lift in" he responed and when Karen, Jas and Mandy shot him a weird look and he continued "Can you keep on eye on her?" Chris asked cautiously_

_"Sure but why?" Karen asked and Chris could tell she was digging._

_"She was just in a bit of an odd place this morning" he said deffencivly after all he didn't want the entire Mill knowing about his personal life it was bad enough working with his mum!_

_"Sure ok then do you want us to give you a call if anything changes?" Karen asked and Chris nodded_

_"That would be great thanks" Chris said and he turned round and left the Mill with a final glance back at his mum._

Emma knocked on Jimmi's door trembling slightly and she heard his voice from the other side "Come in" he yelled and she opened the door to the mint green office "Hi" Emma muttered nervously

"Emma" he said her name shocked by the fact that she was here.

"Hey...um this won't take long it was just about the O Neil case" Emma started and Jimmi suddenly looked up from his desk intregiud

"What, what is it?" he asked

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I lost perspective and I shouldn't have" she muttered making her posture quite small and innocent and something tone again made Jimmi sit up straighter Emma Reid never said sorry not ever in the time he had known her.

"Emma are you ok?" he asked getting up from his chair and walking round to meet her

"I'm not talking about me, I just wanted to say I'm sorry" Emma muttered and sensing that Jimmi was trying to coax something out of her so she turned and left "Are you sure?" he said suddenly and she nodded unconvincingly and turned away closing the door and she walked into the staff room making herself a strong coffee.

* * *

Karen was twiddling her thumbs doing nothing really did annoy her sometimes "Hi can I see Dr Reid please" Karen looked up at the smooth tone and saw a ruggedly handsome tall man with short brown hair he was slightly over weight but that just added to his butch charm in fact he looked like the sort of person that she use to date before Rob with his blue shirt hanging out and lose black jeans looking like they had seen better days and carrying a small breifcase like you would use for work. "Do you have an appointment?" she asked curtly

"No I'm afraid I don't in fact I'm not even registered as a patient here is that a problem?" he asked apologetically

"No I'll just get you registered as a temporary patient, can I have a name please?" she asked

"David Jones" he said and Karen imputed the name.

"Ok and address?" she asked

"Oh 16 Sickleberry close" and Karen continue to put the information in

"Ok and can I ask whats wrong with you?" she asked

"Somebody hit me in my private area you know and its still hurting so I thought I should get it checked out" the patient Dave said simply

"Ok well in that case would you prefer to see a male nurse I think nurse Reid is on tommorow if you wished to wait to see him or there is Dr Clay, Dr Carter" Karen said giving him the list of options.

"Um well I was hoping to get checked out today and can I see Dr Reid please?" he asked slightly forcefully

"Oh yes certainly, you are aware that she is a female doctor though?" Karen said just to check that he was aware

"Yes I am" he confirmed

"Ok then" Karen said and she scanned Emma's patient list and slotted him in first "You can go straight in she's in Dr Tyler's room" Karen said pointing him down the corridor and he nodded and walked toward it and Karen heard Emma's voice from the staff room and she quickly proceeded to go down the corridor to the staff room "Dr Reid you have a patient waiting in your office" Karen said looking at the black haired doctor who was just looking at her mug of coffee and she looked up "Ok" she said and got up as Jimmi walked in

"Emma" he called but Emma had quickly got up and left

"She had a patient" Karen explained and went back to her desk.

* * *

Emma got up from the table taking her mug of coffee and ignoring Jimmi and heading toward Kevin's room and she opened the door to the examination room and frowned as no-one was there and so she stepped in further and the she heard the door click shut behind her and she froze around as a smooth voice hit her ears "Emma" it muttered seductively and strong arms quickly grabbed her and threw her round to face him and her rate started to quicken "Get away from me" she protested trying to hit at him shaking and Dave pushed her against the examination bed and pulled some tape from his pocket and she attempted to scream "NO GET AWAY FROM ME" she shouted begging someone to hear her but Dave already had tape out and he sat onto of her on the examination table and pulled the tape over her mouth "You didn't think I'd learn from last time" he teased biting down on her neck again kissing her and tears were stinging in her eyes as pain was running all over her body as he got from his pocket some handcuffs and clasped one against the bed post and one against her left wrist. She kept praying and trying to silently beg him to change his mind because there was no way she was going to be able to escape this time as and he smiled menacingly and kissed her neck and pulled open her blouse and kissing down her chest and stomach. "Please" she managed to whisper out of the corner of the tape and the tears continued to fall as he ripped off her bra in two being to his impatience and with her one available hand she was able to push against him but he twisted her arm back underneath her body and he pulled off her bra and caressed her breasts and then running his hand though her raven hair and she shivered under it all feeling squashed under his weight. _Think of something happy_ she thought but no happy thought came to her and she was painfully aware of him pulling off her black jacket and white blouse and then his fumbling at her trousers and her brain tried to search again and she landed on one _Chris _her little boy and she tried to focus on his face his blonde hair that he had got from Sam and his kindness that he had also got from him and then she pictured Sam what would he say if he could see her now but this just made her worse and tears began to fall quicker as she realized how Sam would react he would be so disappointed in her. Before she was aware of it she realized she was naked and he too and his breath was whispering taunts in her ear and kissing her and she hated him.

* * *

"Karen where did you say Emma was?" Jimmi asked coming up to the desk something wasn't fitting right Emma had a back log of patients and she was spending all her time in her office "She was with a patient must have gone in about 30 minutes ago why is this because of the build up of her patient?" Karen asked and he nodded

"Yh this build up of patients though it's quite unlike Emma that's all" Jimmi commented "Right I will go and hurry her along" Jimmi said and he walked toward Emma's treatment room for the day and banged on the door "Emma, Emma" he called but he got no answer so he rapped on the door again "Emma, Emma" he called again.

* * *

It was over and he got up off of her and got dressed moving her clothes out of the way of her grip as she attempted to grab them and he smiled and from his pocket he dug out his phone and Emma was horribly aware that his phone was now pointing at her and she quickly attempted to cover as much of herself up as possible but she was too slow as lowered his phone and put it in his pocket again and ripped the tape away from her mouth roughly and she gasped in pain "Emma, Emma" her heart sank as it was Jimmi. He called her again "Emma, Emma" and Dave opened his brief case and handed her some new clothes taking the old ones and storing them in the brief case and Emma struggled to get them on as one hand was still attached to the post of the bed and the clothes were not that easy to put on but she was able to struggle to put them on and she was able to get enough strength to mutter a reply "Yes" she responded and Dave shot her a stony look.

"Emma you have a back log of patients" Jimmy called to her and she struggled to her feet creasing down the flowery dress he had given her and he walked to the window and opened it and quickly took a key from his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs and quickly ran toward the window with his brief case and darted out it. Emma felt a sense of relief flood though her as she massaged her arm and opened the door to Jimmy.

**Ok again my ego needs constant validation so please review with what you think your comments mean everything to me good and bad! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so sorry for how long this took I had about a billion exams this week and with 2 other fics on the go sorry this so long! I have to admit I'm not very happy with this because it took me ages to write because I couldn't really get into character so yeh please read and review if you want at the end.**

_It was over and he got up off of her and got dressed moving her clothes out of the way of her grip as she attempted to grab them and he smiled and from his pocket he dug out his phone and Emma was horribly aware that his phone was now pointing at her and she quickly attempted to cover as much of herself up as possible but she was too slow as lowered his phone and put it in his pocket again and ripped the tape away from her mouth roughly and she gasped in pain "Emma, Emma" her heart sank as it was Jimmi. He called her again "Emma, Emma" and Dave opened his brief case and handed her some new clothes taking the old ones and storing them in the brief case and Emma struggled to get them on as one hand was still attached to the post of the bed and the clothes were not that easy to put on but she was able to struggle to put them on and she was able to get enough strength to mutter a reply "Yes" she responded and Dave shot her a stony look._

_"Emma you have a back log of patients" Jimmy called to her and she struggled to her feet creasing down the flowery dress he had given her and he walked to the window and opened it and quickly took a key from his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs and quickly ran toward the window with his brief case and darted out it. Emma felt a sense of relief flood though her as she massaged her arm and opened the door to Jimmy._

* * *

"Hey Jimmi" she said quickly her voice quavering in shock and playing with the side of her dress nervously

"Emma are you alright?" he asked as he looked upon her pale white complexion and she shunk back and he looked in "Emma what happened to your patient?" he asked suspiciously and Emma darted quickly out of her treatment room.

"I'm sorry" she muttered running past him to the toilet and she threw up into the sink burning her throat with the acid bile she chocked for a second and turned on the tap washing the sick away and she stared up at herself in the mirror and was shocked by her own pale complexion and she vomited again.

"Emma, Emma" Jimmi called entering the bathroom behind her and she turned to face him

"What did you want?" she snapped deffincivly crossing her arms

"Emma are you alright?" he asked kindly

"Yeh, great" she responded shivering. She didn't look at him and she shivered again.

"Dr Reid love the dress where you wearing earlier plus did your patient find you?" Karen asked entering the bathroom and then looking up "Are you ok?" she asked and the change in Emma's body language was clear and she hunched up

"Yes, yeh he did " Emma snapped and Jimmi beckoned for Karen to leave and she shrugged and did as she was told.

"Talk to me Emma, something's not right with you today first of all you come in let's face it, weak and teary which isn't like and you've changed your clothing and..." he trailed off

"Emma who was your patient this morning?" he asked suspiciously and she turned away.

"Dave" she muttered weakly dropping her gaze not looking at him

"Dave as in..." he trailed

"Cartwright" she whispered and at the very thought she turned sharply and threw up into the sink remembering the way Dave had touched her.

"Emma did he, did he hurt you?" he asked gently and Emma didn't move

"I, he..." she trailed off

"He raped you Emma" it was a statement not a question and she tensed and nodded covering herself up.

"Emma you need to talk to someone, get checked out and then a case can be made against him and, he took your clothes..." Jimmi ordered and her voice then trailed off and she shook her head.

"Emma you have to get checked out, otherwise he will just get away it" Jimmi protested reaching out his hand and touching her arm but she flinched back.

"Emma I need you to calm down for me, otherwise I will have to call Chris" he threatened and Emma just shook her head madly and turned around to face the sink and Emma rolled her eyes to the mirror and started to hyper ventaliate. "Come on Emma I need you to calm down" he muttered and he took a step out the bathroom "Mandy can I have some help in here" he asked and she looked bemused and she came to see him

"What is it...?" she trailed off at Emma's startled at her shivering reaction. "Jimmi what's going on?" Mandy asked nervously but Jimmi just shook his head

"Mandy can you call Chris for me?" he asked tentatively and Mandy nodded and left

"No, no" Emma protested madly "No I don't want Chris please, no" Emma begged tears falling.

"Emma you are not in the right state of mind" Jimmi said and he walked toward her "Please Emma just get checked out by a center you need to tell someone" Jimmi begged.

"No, Chris will think I wanted it, please no" Emma begged crying into Jimmi's shoulder as he took her into a hug

"Hey, hey Emma no-one will think that especially not Chris he loves you ok, he would never think you asked for it" Jimmi reasured and Emma pulled back when Mandy returned "Chris's on his way" she said giving Emma a little smile as if she knew something and Emma covered herself up as Mandy left again.

"Come on Emma come get checked out with me, please" Jimmi begged and Emma considered it and nodded slowly giving into him her nod of approval and a look that begged him not to hurt her and let her down "Promise me you'll stay with me" Emma whispered.

**Please review with what you thought even if it was awful**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Emma you are not in the right state of mind" Jimmi said and he walked toward her "Please Emma just get checked out by a center you need to tell someone" Jimmi begged._

_"No, Chris will think I wanted it, please no" Emma begged crying into Jimmi's shoulder as he took her into a hug_

_"Hey, hey Emma no-one will think that especially not Chris he loves you ok, he would never think you asked for it" Jimmi reasured and Emma pulled back when Mandy returned "Chris's on his way" she said giving Emma a little smile as if she knew something and Emma covered herself up as Mandy left again._

_"Come on Emma come get checked out with me, please" Jimmi begged and Emma considered it and nodded slowly giving into him her nod of approval and a look that begged him not to hurt her and let her down "Promise me you'll stay with me" Emma whispered._

Jimmi slammed the door to his car and Emma out next to him and stood arms crossed minus the expetion of the stroking of her brushing her hair out her eyes. Jimmi placed a hand on her arm and started to walk toward the station where Chris had been told to meet them however he had not been told why and so when Emma and Jimmi entered the station it was to hear Chris arguing with the front desk. "I'm telling you I was told to meet my mum here her name is Emma, Emma Reid" Chris was saying loudly but the guy on the desk wasn't listening to him

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to calm down as there is no one under that name registered" the guy said and Chris cursed.

"She works here" Chis said getting annoyed as Rob appeared from behind him

"Chris what are you doing here?" he asked and Chris smiled.

"Finally someone with some common sense" Chris muttered to himself and he turned to Rob "My mum I was told to-"

"Chris" Emma whispered and Chris turned quickly to see his mum and Jimmi with his arm around her

"Mum what's wrong you look awful?" Chris said walking to her and attempting to hug her but she flinched back and Jimmi gave her an off look.

"Emma, Jimmi can I ask what you're doing here?" Rob asked stepping into the way and Emma shrunk back

"No Jimmi I can't I'm sorry" Emma whispered and she backed away from the desk and toward the exit.

"No Emma" Jimmi gave her a look and physically pushed her forward toward the desk toward Chris

"Can I speak to Driver please?" Emma asked nervously to the man on the front desk and he scanned her up and down for a second

"Sure can I ask your name and reason?" he asked and Emma took a step back and looked at Jimmi

"I...it...I..." Emma stuttered and Jimmi stepped in getting that she wasn't coping

"I'm Dr Clay and this is Dr Emma Reid and we would like to speak to Driver about the O Neil as some new evidence has come to light" Jimmi said confidently and turned to face Rob and he gave her a quizzical look and then looked over to Emma who was fiddling with her hair nervously.

"Detective Chief Inspector Driver is going to be quite a while actually she has lots of paper work to do" the police man said

"Did you not hear me it's urgent and essential that I speak to her now if you could tell her that we are here" Jimmi said authoritatively and Chris just looked at them.  
"Why do I have to be here?" he asked carelessly and Emma turned around to him  
"Actually you don't have to be here I don't know why you were called really" Emma said quickly but Jimmi put his hand on Emma's shoulder

"No Chris I would really advise that you stay" Jimmi said sternly and Chris gave him and odd look of confusion and nodded anyway.

"Emma, Jimmi this better be good" Driver said coming out of her office and looking at them

"It is, it's about the O Neil case a new victims come to light" he said calmly and Driver's eyes went wide

"You two better come in then" she said but Jimmi shook his head

"I think it would be better if the three of us" he said motioning to Chris and Chris and Driver looked confused but Driver nodded and motioned for them to come inside. The office was a very standard office with normal furnishings and a standard feel none of which complied to the atmosphere that was about to fall over the room. As her Driver and Jimmi sat down Chris stood up next to the door and Emma turned to look at him "Chris would you like to sit down?" she asked gently, delaying the inevitable.  
"Emma" Jimmi warned knowing full well what she was doing  
"No, it's silly here I am sitting down and Chris can't because I'm sat down" Emma babbled and Driver and Chris just looked at her "  
"I'm fine Mum" he protested and he continued to stand by the door.  
"Right well now that's sorted perpaphs you could tell me about this victim" Driver said abruptly

"Emma" Jimmi prompted

"Dave Cartright..." Emma paused and she looked to the door to where Chris was standing and Driver suddenly became interested and Jimmi looked at her to continue "I went over to his house yesterday..." she trailed off again tears filling her eyes "To talk and stuff but he didn't want to..." she trailed off again and looked to Chris again.

"What did he want to do instead?" Driver asked intreguid and she looked over to Chris

"He, we listened to the radio, it was Chris's show and we were laughing about, about how awful it was and how unusual it was" she paused and shot another appoligetic glance to Chris and continued finding that the more she talked the easier it was. "And he suggested that there was a better way to use the afternoon, he suggested that we went upstairs" she whispered.

"Why would he suggest that?" Driver asked

"We used to have a relationship" she whispered

"Ok then what happened next?" Driver asked

"I told him no Sam was barely dead" she muttered "And we talked but he wasn't having it and he tried it on again but when I said no he wouldn't take it, he started to force himself on me and I tried and I got to the door but he threw me back and pushed himself on me, but I managed to get away" Emma whispered as tears streamed in her eyes and she looked over to the door and was shocked to see Chris still standing there. "Emma tell her about this morning" Jimmi said but she didn't want to she wanted to stop while Chris was still with her, here and he was supporting her. "Jimmi I can't" she whispered looking at him nervously

"Emma you can Chris isn't going to leave you or think you are bad person" Jimmi reasurred her and Emma looked to Chris who didn't respond.

"Emma what happened?" Driver asked

"It dosen't matter" she muttered turning away from Jimmi but before anyone else had a chance to say anything else Chris interrupted.

"The scotch you were drinking last night and this morning that was about him" Chris stuttered as they turned to look at him.

"Chris" she muttered trying to defend her own actions

"What happened today mum?" he asked intriguid and she shot him an off glance.

"Chris" she begged but he insisted with a look "He came back today and decided to finish the job" she whispered and Chris's eyes went wide.

"Mum tell me he didn't" Chris begged

"I, I came into the examination room and I closed the door and there was no-one here but I was told I had a patient, and so I took another step and heard his voice" she faltered again looking to Chris.

"Who's voice?" Driver asked

"Dave's" she responded "He said my name and he threw me round and pushed me onto the bed and I tried to scream but he, he, he had tape and he was taunting me and he taped my mouth and hand cuffed me to the bed and removed my clothes..." she whispered and she didn't realize it but tears had started to come out of her eyes.

"No, look, see I can't do this he shouldn't be hearing this" Emma stuttered and she got up suddenly looking to Chris and backing away against the wall her breathing becoming erratic and she started to panic "No please I'm telling you I can't" she stuttered and Jimmi got up from the chair and headed over to Emma.

"Emma can you calm down for me?" he asked softly but she wasn't listening

"Sam, Sam" she stuttered "He would be so disappointed" she whispered and her attention flicked over to Chris, " Chris, Chris please I'm so sorry I didn't want it I promise you I didn't I would never disrespect your Dad like that" Emma cried and Driver shot a look to Jimmi.

"Jimmi can you please calm her down" Driver asked but Emma shivered as Jimmi tried to put an arm on hers but she flinched away "I was so scared I didn't want it to happen again it brought back so many memories" Emma panicked as everyones attention turned to her and Chris stepped forward to see his mother.

"Mum can you talk to me" he asked gently and he stepped toward her and Emma flinched back away from him "Chris please" she whispered and Chris walked toward her again and strongly put his arms around her embracing her in a hug that she wasn't use to. Emma started to instantly calm down and Chris released her and Emma sat down again "Emma can you continue for me" Driver asked and she nodded

"He raped me" Emma whispered "And then took my clothes and, took a picture on his phone" she continued and dropped her head.

"Emma what did you mean you didn't want it happening again?" Driver asked curiously pushing her own luck slightly and Emma froze

"It doesn't matter" she responded quickly and for the first time not looking to Chris as she spoke

"It may be relevant" she argued

"Well I'm telling you it's not" she snapped covering herself deffincivley.

"Emma why don't you just answer the question" Jimmi suggested and Emma nodded

"Look if you must know it was a long time ago and though a different guy entirely ok" Emma snapped and Jimmi and Driver looked at each other and exchanged a nod of understanding but Chris's voice broke the silence "Mum I'm so sorry" he replied and he went over to her and kissed her forehead hugging her and getting her up from the chair.

"I can't believe someone would do that to you" he muttered

"Look why don't you two get a coffee or something" Driver suggested and Chris nodded and led Emma away and out of the room.

**Again please review with what you think and thanks again to everyone who has reviewed so far**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Emma what did you mean you didn't want it happening again?" Driver asked curiously pushing her own luck slightly and Emma froze_

_"It doesn't matter" she responded quickly and for the first time not looking to Chris as she spoke_

_"It may be relevant" she argued_

_"Well I'm telling you it's not" she snapped covering herself deffincivley._

_"Emma why don't you just answer the question" Jimmi suggested and Emma nodded_

_"Look if you must know it was a long time ago and though a different guy entirely ok" Emma snapped and Jimmi and Driver looked at each other and exchanged a nod of understanding but Chris's voice broke the silence "Mum I'm so sorry" he replied and he went over to her and kissed her forehead hugging her and getting her up from the chair._

_"I can't believe someone would do that to you" he muttered_

_"Look why don't you two get a coffee or something" Driver suggested and Chris nodded and led Emma away and out of the room._

Jimmi and Driver sat oppiste each other across the desk neither of them could take it in as the information was completely new and unfamiliar "What do make of it all then?" Driver asked

"I don't know I brought Emma to you because she told me she had been raped I didn't know about her history" Jimmi said honestly and Driver started to type of her computer.

"What are you looking up?" he asked

"Emma's record to see if she ever had evidence collected" Driver said and she clicked on a record by Emma's name but the image didn't look like her and so she bit her lip and searched though the other archives

"Anything showed up?" Jimmi asked and she shook her head

"Nothing currently I typed in her name and something did come up but it wasn't her" Driver said.

"Could it be under her maiden name?" he asked and Driver felt like hitting herself as it was such an obvious thing

"What was her maiden name?" he asked

"Redmond i think" Jimmi said and Driver now entered this new information in. This time the results came up convulsive and from the pictures it looked like their Emma.

"Here there's a result" Driver said and she flicked the computer screen round to face him and Driver and Jimmi exchanged a glance

"20 years ago" Jimmi said but Driver pointed to further down the screen

Pregnant: Yes

and Jimmi put his head into his hand "Please tell me this isn't true because if it is..." Jimmi trailed off

"...It means Chris was conceived though rape" Driver finished.

* * *

He couldn't get his head around it after all it was his mum she was a strong, independent confident person who got on with everyone, well except him sometimes but that was supposed to happen after all they were mother and son. But apart from him she got on with everyone and it wasn't fair she didn't deserve it

"Mum how you feeling?" Chris asked putting the final bit of money into the machine to get her a coffee.

"Ok" she responded weakly ignoring his attempt to be friendly and not noticing as the coffee machine gave out the coffee and Chris picked it up and handed it to her

"Thanks" she muttered and she lifted the cup to her lips though her trembling hands and her hands started to shake violently and scolding hot coffee spilled over her hands and she dropped the cup to the floor and it spilled all over the floor the cup itself hitting the floor with a clunk. "Sorry, sorry" Emma whispered and she quickly dropped to the floor to pick up the cup and stood up backing away from Chris.

"Hey it's ok" Chris said walking over and taking her into a hug supporting her and rocking her trying to make her feel safe

"Sorry, sorry, sorry" she whispered scared and a police officer passed them and started to laugh. "Hey Emma you moved on that quickly, Dave always did say you were a slag" he teased and no-one was prepared for Chris' reaction as Chris released her instantly and moved on the policeman and he pushed him to the wall pinning him there not allowing him to move. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Chris shouted into his ear

"You heard me" he replied smoothly and Chris raised his hand

"Chris don't it's fine" Emma protested weakly but Chris didn't let up

"APPOLIGISE" he shouted shaking him roughly and Emma couldn't stand here and she put her hands onto Chris's waist and tried to pull him off but he protested.

"Get away Mum this piece of vermin needs to appoligise" he spat and the guy just smiled

"You wish child" he laughed and Chris punched him in the face blood starting to pour and ooze from his nose

"Chris, Chris" Emma screamed and pulled him off but Chris wasn't going to go quietly "Mum, mum get off me" Chris protested and he turned round to face her "He can't get away with saying stuff like that" Chris shouted and Emma stepped back.

"Chris, Emma what's going on here?" Driver and Jimmi asked shocked to see one of her officers with blood oozing from his nose and Chris with blood on his hand

"You need to control your officers" Chris spat and Driver gave him an odd look "Because if any of them say stuff like that about my mum again they will not live to see another day" Chris warned and Driver nodded.

"Ok DI Oakle go and get cleaned up and if I hear you say something bad about a colleague I will suspend you myself" Driver warned and she turned to Emma and Chris "As for you 2 I require you back in my consulting room" Driver said and Emma looked confused and they went back toward the room. Chris shut the door and Emma sat down again

"Emma we found your record for the first rape, look do you want to talk in private?" she offered and Chris furrowed his brow.

"Why, why would she want to talk in private?" Chris asked and Emma gulped

"You know what it's not important, I told you" Emma snapped clenching her fists

"Emma, we have some questions about the results and findings" Jimmi said

"Hang on why can't you discuss this with me then and why was he never charged or found" Chris interrupted.

"I never pressed charges" Emma responded not looking at anyone

"Why not?" Chris asked

"I...um...well, you know it doesn't matter, it was a one time thing and he never did it again" Emma said

"You stayed with him after that, those type of people never change" Chris argued.

"It was complicated I..." she trailed off and she couldn't bring herself to say the next few words

"She got pregnant" Jimmi explained and Emma shot him a look of complete terror.

"Pregnant you, when?" Chris asked intreiguid

"It doesn't matter" Emma said quickly

"In 1993" Jimmi said and Emma shot him another look of terror.

"That's 20 years ago" Chris whispered something clicking in his brain "Mum I'm 20" Chris whispered. Jimmi and Driver looked at her and she looked away

"Mum was I concieved by rape and if so who is my real father?" Chris asked.

"Chris" Emma protested weakly but Chris started to pace and he approached her with a commanding air about his posture "Chris" she said weakly.

"Tell me the truth Mum" he said aggressivley and Emma nodded

"I'm so sorry Chris" she whispered

"What are you saying?" he said

"Yes you were concieved by rape but ever since you were born I loved you more than life itself" Emma stuttered.

"Who was he?" Chris asked confrentationally

"Sam" she whispered under her breath

"I'm sorry" Chris said unable to hear her

"Sam" she said louder and she took a step back as Chris protest the information "You mean my Dad was a rapist" Chris said barely able to comprend the words he was saying.

"Chris you could never label him as that, he was a good guy" Emma argued.

"HE RAPED YOU AND YOU THINK HE IS A GOOD GUY" Chris shouted making Emma jump and Emma froze and didn't say anything.

"Emma we need to get evidence from you" Jimmi interupted putting a hand on Emma's arm and helping her to stand and Emma nodded as she allowed herself to be taken out the room.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Who was he?" Chris asked confrentationally_

_"Sam" she whispered under her breath_

_"I'm sorry" Chris said unable to hear her_

_"Sam" she said louder and she took a step back as Chris protest the information "You mean my Dad was a rapist" Chris said barely able to comprend the words he was saying._

_"Chris you could never label him as that, he was a good guy" Emma argued._

_"HE RAPED YOU AND YOU THINK HE IS A GOOD GUY" Chris shouted making Emma jump and Emma froze and didn't say anything._

_"Emma we need to get evidence from you" Jimmi interupted putting a hand on Emma's arm and helping her to stand and Emma nodded as she allowed herself to be taken out the room._

Jimmi started to tap the floor quickly waiting for Emma to leave the examination room. Suddenly the sound of classical music came from his pocket and he pulled his phone out and sighed as he saw Howard calling him and he slid his finger across his phone.

"Hey Howard" Jimmi said raising the phone to his ear

"Don't Hey Howard where are you and Dr Reid Karen said you went out and did not return" he berated

"I know sorry but we got roped into something at the station" Jimmi said thinking of the first exuse he could.

"Oh ok well it would have been nice if you had asked me first after all I am the practice manager" Howard said and Jimmi could sense annoyance in his tone

"Sorry but it was rather urgent so we couldn't call" Jimmi lied and he heard Howard sigh from the other end of the phone.

"Ok so I have to phone Dr Tyler and also Nurse Reid" he was saying almost to himself

"Wait you can't get Chris he's busy" Jimmi said frantically and Howard sighed the other end

"Fine" he replied tortly

"Jimmi" Emma whispered from behind him.

"Hang on if Emma's there can I have a word" Howard asked

"No Emma's not here" Jimmi lied and Emma remained silent

"Right...ok...got to go...I'll tell her ok... bye Howard" he put the phone down and looked to Emma

"What did he want?" Emma muttered

"He wanted to speak to you, he said that tomorrow he would like to see you in his office" and Emma paled.  
"Emma" he said quickly and she shook her head and turned away as Chris came back with coffee and saw his mum upset and he rushed over

"What did you say to her?" he asked aggressivley and Emma grabbed onto his wrist

"Nothing Chris it's fine" Emma said gently and Chris didn't want to back down at first but a look to his mum made him and he wrapped his arms around his mum.

"I'm so sorry for everything I have ever said Mum" he said softly trying to keep his opinions and burning questions to himself and kept her close

"Emma" Driver said from behind her and they broke apart. "Ok Emma it has been confirmed that things left on you can be matched up with Sonya O Neil which mean's with your bruises we can get him under arrest" Driver said and Emma relaxed.

"So what happens after today?" Chris asked

"We arrest him, then your mum and Detective O Neil will have to give a statement about what happened then it will go to a criminal court case" Driver explained "But right now I need to go and talk to my officers and order the arrest" Driver said and she nodded with understanding and Driver left.

"Right listen up" she called getting everyone's attention "I need a team to go to Dave Cartright's place and arrest him" Driver said

"Hang on why are we-" Rob was interrupted however by Driver

"-A new victim has come to light with sufficient evidence to charge him" Driver said.

"But hang on how do we know first that it actually is coming from a reliable source and 2 if it's true after all we know Dave Cartwright he's not the type to hurt someone" Rob said quickly and Driver shook her head.

"Well I'm afraid Rob but your idea is wrong and the source is very reliable" Driver said "Now I need a team to pick up Dave Cartwright and when you are there search the property especially for a brief case with women's clothing in and take the mobile phone and of course anything you think could be of interest" Driver said directly to Rob and he nodded. While to herself she knew it was her job to call the forensic team to get a team down to the Mill Health center and she picked up the phone "Hello I need to send a forensic team down to The Mill Health Center" Driver said and she went back to Emma, Chris and Jimmi.

"Right you lot are welcome to stay here as long as you like but when you want to leave you can leave and Emma I would suggest that when you get home have a bath or a shower or something just to make yourself feel better" Driver suggested and Emma nodded trying to stand on her own two feet and pushing Chris away when he tried to hug her after all she couldn't keep relying on her son all the time. "I'm off to the Mill to oversee the forensic team" she said and she left

"Emma I hope you don't mind I'm going but if you wanted a lift I can give you one?" he offered and Emma was about to say something but Chris jumped first

"No she can have a ride home with me" Chris said quickly and Jimmi nodded.

"Ok then see you tommorow Emma I'm going to back to the surgery" Jimmi said and he turned and left

"Come on then" Chris said taking her arm and leading her out of the station.

"Where's your-"

"Just over there but if you want you can wait here and I'll get it for you" Chris offered and Emma shook her head

"No it's fine thank you Chris" she replied as they got to Chris' car and she got in the passenger side.

"Chris I'm so sorry about today, I shouldn't have got you involved it wasn't fair to you" Emma apologized taking Chris's hand

"No it's fine Mum you should be able to count on me" Chris said and he started the engine and started to drive home in silence as Emma didn't want to burden him.

* * *

Karen tapped her foot checking and updating her Facebook status to "At work can't wait to see my husband" she wrote as the door to the surgery opened and the women that she unfortunately recognized the women as Driver entered along with Jimmi and lots of white suited men

"Hello can I help you?" she asked smiling a fake smile.

"Yes I need to see Dr Emma Reid's room that she used today" Driver demanded

"I'm afraid Dr Reid has actually locked her door so..." Karen smiled a delibratly fake smile

"Come on Karen this is the Police we are talking about" Jimmi protested.

"But I still need to get permission from Howard" Karen argued back and Jimmi rolled his eyes as Karen went to check with Howard.

"Come on your telling me you brought me in on my day off and I can't even treat any of Emma's patients" Kevin moaned sitting in the staff room

"Well I didn't know that Dr Reid had locked her room" Howard replied and Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Fine can I go then?" Kevin asked and Howard rolled his eyes

"Sure of course" he said and Kevin got up to go

"Dr Clay has returned and a police officer Driver with a whole forensic team and they need to go into Dr Reid's treatment room.

"What why is there a forensic team?" he asked shocked

"I don't know you can ask they didn't really want to talk to me" Karen said and Howard rolled his eyes

"Sorry again Kevin" he said and he walked back to reception.

"Hi I'm Howard Bellamy practice manager how can I help you?" he extended his hand to the Women that he assumed to be Driver

"Hi I'm Detective Driver and what I'm after is entrance to Emma Reid's treatment room and any CCTV footage of the lobby this morning" she demanded.

"Sure but can I ask why?" Howard said intregiud

"I'm afraid that is a confidential matter but of you are that bothered I can get a warrent" Driver said playing rough and Jimmi then decided to interrupt the hostile atmosphere

"Howard you really need to let them take samples" Jimmi persuaded.

"Fine but I would like to know why" he said and Driver rolled her eyes

"You can know why when either Emma tells you or it is relevant however at this moment it is not relevant all that is is if you see this man then you phone us" Driver said holding up a picture of Dave and Karen butted in.

"Hang on he was in here earlier" she said as Driver sent her forensic team in

"Right that would be Dave Cartright" Driver confirmed and she shook her head

"No Dave Jones" Karen said

"But it was this guy" she confirmed and she nodded "Right and can you get me the CCTV footage then" Driver demanded as her phone rang. She got it out her pocket

"Driver" she answered and then listened "Damn ok thanks Hollins call me if you find anything else and check the bins for the breif case he may have tried to ditch it ok" she ended the call.

"What have they found?" Jimmi asked

"Unfortunately not much Dave wasn't at his house neither was the brief case or phone so I have them searching the area" Driver said and Jimmi sighed

"Emma is a very good friend of mine so please I would-" Howard started but Driver cut him off.

"-Are you stupid because we have said a lot of times that we can't give you that information" Driver protested and Howard looked annoyed and turned to leave back to his office.

"Driver we've found something" a forensics member said and Driver headed toward the room to check the evidence.

* * *

"Mum, mum we're home" Chris said pushing her slightly to wake her up out of her day dream and Emma looked up at him

"Oh sorry" she said and she opened the door and got out the car not looking at her son, not wanting him to see the hurt in her eyes. She got out her keys and placed them in the front door and turned them but Chris pushed it open and let her in and all Emma could think about was how nice he was being about everything. So Emma stepped inside "Do you want to go for a bath and i'll sort out something for dinner?" Chris suggested

"Yeh thanks" Emma said quietly as she headed upstairs only wanting to be alone and she went into the bathroom and ran herself a bath filling it with hot scolding water and she unclothed and stepped in tracing the bruises round her body and so she slipped in further and sat down as the shooting burning pain raced though her making her grimace as the water scolded her so she grabbed a sponge and started to viciously and violently sponge at her body trying to get any trace of Dave Cartright off of her. She rubbed her skin till it was virtually raw and painful to the air as she stepped out and wrapped a dark brown towel round her and headed over to her room picking out some pajamas and changing into them and covering herself in her night gown and going down stairs to the smell of pasta and tomato sauce.

* * *

**JUST TO SAY I WROTE THE END WITH MUSIC watch?v=USdywFyq9Ic SO IF YOU WANT YOU CAN LISTEN TO IT**

* * *

"Since when did you cook?" she asked

"When I realized that Dad was getting take out food because he wanted to treat me" Chris laughed and Emma smiled she had forgotten how Sam could barely cook

"Oh yes" Emma smiled.

"Chris this smells delicious" she commented and she took a mouthful "And taste's good as well" she said taking in the taste of the pasta and the tomato sauce.

"That's good" he replied watching her carefully

"I'm not going to fall apart Chris" she commented

"Sorry" he responded and he looked down again at his food and started to eat his food.

"Are you ok Chris?" she asked suddenly twigging that something wasn't right with her son

"I'm fine" he said not looking at her but she could still sense he wasn't being truthful

"Chris please I'm your mum you can talk to me" she said.

"Nothing" he responded very quickly far too quickly

"Chris I'm begging you I'm your mum you can talk to me" she muttered

"Really?" Chris asked

"Yes of course" Emma replied confused.

"Do you want me?" he asked quietly displaying a vaunrable side that he usually reserved for his patients and his father while emotions cascaded though her and she thought about everything that had happened today and her eyes started to well up with tears.

"Chris of course I want you, I love you your my son" she said quietly a tear spilling out of her eyes.

"Not though choice though so why?" he asked

"Not though choice" Emma said slowly "Chris I could have had a termination but I didn't want that, yes Sam persuaded me to keep you and a part of me did think about abortion but I could never have gone though with it" she whispered.

"Don't you not hate me for being a constant reminder of..." he trailed off and looked at her

"No you are a constant reminder of the 20 years I spent with your Dad, you are the constant reminder of the love I had for him" Emma muttered and he just looked at her.

"Really?" he said

"Really I love you so much Chris" she muttered and he smiled and he gave his hand over to his mum and she took it as they ate.


	7. Chapter 7

**THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR ALL THE GOOD REVIEWS SO FAR!**

_"Do you want me?" he asked quietly displaying a vaunrable side that he usually reserved for his patients and his father while emotions cascaded though her and she thought about everything that had happened today and her eyes started to well up with tears._

_"Chris of course I want you, I love you your my son" she said quietly a tear spilling out of her eyes._

_"Not though choice though so why?" he asked_

_"Not though choice" Emma said slowly "Chris I could have had a termination but I didn't want that, yes Sam persuaded me to keep you and a part of me did think about abortion but I could never have gone though with it" she whispered._

_"Don't you not hate me for being a constant reminder of..." he trailed off and looked at her_

_"No you are a constant reminder of the 20 years I spent with your Dad, you are the constant reminder of the love I had for him" Emma muttered and he just looked at her._

_"Really?" he said_

_"Really I love you so much Chris" she muttered and he smiled and he gave his hand over to his mum and she took it as they ate._

* * *

"So what have we got then?" Driver asked stepping into the cold pale examination room feeling a chill run up her spine as it usually did as she entered a crime scene.

"Sperm remnants on the examination bed, slight dent the bed post from hand cuffs and of course an un made bed but that's all we have found at this stage" the forensic examiner said and she nodded as another female police officer joined them. " Laura Simmins I was told that I was to report to you" she intraduced

"Dective Driver are you here about the Reid/ O Neil case?" she asked and she nodded

"Ok well let me fill you in-" she started

"-I've read the case notes from today and earlier just fill me in on now" she said and from those words she liked the women. After all her dark blonde hair was tied up into a pony tail that held her hair firmly in place with dark brown eyes and a smart black suit with a pink shirt.  
"Right then sperm remnants on the examination bed, slight dent the bed post from hand cuffs and an un made bed" Driver repeated and the women nodded.  
"Ok so from that what can we gather?" Driver prompted

"Well from the evidence collected from Dr Reid this morning it is fair to deduce that this attack on Dr Reid was a revenge attack whereas the first one on her and on O Neil were probably crimes of passion and actually wanting it" the women said and Driver nodded at the descrimprion.

"Good now where do you think Dave Cartwright is based on this?" she asked knowing she was pushing the younger officer but trying to se how far she could go.

"Some where subtle, nothing to radical that would expose him but nothing to really blend him into the shadows as he would look suspicious" the women said and Driver nodded again this women was clearly good.

"Next move?" she prompted

"Get officers to canvas the bars, restaurants, cinema's and book stores for people of his discription or if the discription dosen't jog a memory maybe people who paid via cash"she suggest and Driver nodded suggesting something that she herself hadn't come up with.

"Right forensics finish up, me and Simmens will go back to the station" she said and they nodded and Driver turned round and headed out the room "Mr Bellamy" she said and he looked up  
"What is it?" he asked  
"Can you tell me when Dr Reid is meant to be working tommorow?" she asked.  
"Yes, she's needed all day why?" he asked  
"Great, well tommorow and for the forseeable future Dr Reid is not to be left alone under any circumstances" and when he looked suprised she continued "I mean it Dr Reid is not to see a single patient without another medical personel or someone that Dr Reid can trust with her can that be arranged?" she asked and Howard looked confused but nodded.

"Sure I could put Chris in with her" Howard said seeing if that would be exeptable

"That would be fantastic I just need someone with her at all time and that applies for lunch" and when he shot her an odd look.

"Come on Mr Bellamy it's not rocket science at lunch I know that staff tend to go out and get something-" she started

"-So" he interupted

"So Mr Bellamy she is not even to be allowed then out alone or in alone you understand, someone must be able to see her at all times do I make myself clear?" she asked calmly.

"Yes mam" he replied "But I insist if you are to make these things cumpolsery and put a strain on my staff then I will need to know why at least" he barted and she weighed it up for a second

"Fine but it must be kept a confidential matter" she said understanding that she couldn't keep forcing changes on him without a bit of understanding.

"Right Dr Reid is a victim of an attack from the man named Dave Cartright" she said and Howard's eyes went wide

"Emma was she badly hurt? I feel so awful about going off on one to her" he said putting his head into his hand and looking annoyed with himself.

"Sort of more in a mental capacity though"

"I should call her" he said

"I wouldn't advise that Emma may see it as you trying to make her feel like a victim" Driver advised and Howard nodded.

"Fine" he replied curtly "Can you tell me a little about the guy then, in truth how dangerous?" He asked a need to protect her flowing though him and he ran his hand though his hair as she started to explain.

"We don't know I'm afraid he isn't a very well known criminal all we know is that he goes after pretty women, Emma came off moderately bad and O Neil came off mildly but that's not to say the next one won't be very sevier" Driver said.

"Will he come after her again?" He asked

"It's hard to tell we don't really know, possibly if given the opportunity" Driver said and Howard nodded.

* * *

"Mum did you want to watch a movie or something?" Chris asked from where he stood at the sink doing the washing up and Emma gave him a weak smile from the table.

"Chris you don't have to be nice to me because of what's happened didn't you have plans with Mandy tonight?" She asked getting up and walking over to him

"Yh but I'm going cancel I can't-" he started.

"-Yes you can I'm a grown adult I'll be fine" she replied "Now move after all you cooked dinner so I'll do the washing up" she said but he refused to move.

"Don't you dare" he said and she just stood there watching him wash up

"Thanks" she smiled and she stroked back her own wet hair tucking it behind her ear "Just promise me, go out tonight with Mandy" she said. Chris just looked at her

"Mum I told you-" he started and she rolled her eyes

"-and I told you your going even if I have to drag Mandy here myself" Emma said sternly.

"Fine" he snapped and he got out his phone and called her up "Hey Mandy we still on for tonight...Yeh my Mum said it was ok...No she dosen't control my life...Very funny see you at 8 then" he said and hung up the phone.

"You meeting her at 8 then?" she asked and Chris nodded

"Are you sure that you will be ok alone?" Chris asked putting a hand on her shoulder

"Of course as I said I am a grown up and I'm very capable of looking after myself" she laughed.

"As long as your sure" he said

"So what are you going to do with Mandy?" she asked

"We're going to..." he trailed off embaressed

"Ah got it" she replied.

You should go and change" she commented and Chris just looked at her "Cheers Mum" he said

"Any time" she replied. Chris finished putting the last dish away and moved to the door "If it means that much to you I'll change" he frowned.

"...Yeh of course I'm on for tonight what about your mum though?... Do you always do as your mother says?...see you tonight" Howard watched Mandy hang up the phone and he walked over to her

"Mandy did I hear you right that you and Chris are going out tonight?" He asked.

"Yh were going to a club why?" She asked

"Oh nothing have a good time tonight" he said and Mandy shot him a weird look as he turned and left the Mill. He located his black BMW quickly and got in and put the nearest main stream shop into the sat nav. "calculating the quickest route" the sat nav said in its cool female tone and Howard started up his car and started to go in that direction. Pulling out the Mill's car park and heading the nine minutes down the road to the shop where he got out his car and subsequently locked it and travled into the super market trying to find what he wanted. He found it second ilse down a bottle of red wine from 2002 and from the label said to be from Australia so he brought it up to the till.

"£15 please" the girl asked and he handed it over and took the wine out of the shop and put it on the passanger seat of his car and started to drive toward Emma's.

"Hey Mandy" Chris said and he shouted to the stairs "Mum I'm going" he called and Emma nodded playing with her dressing gown waiting to sleep when she heard the door shut. Now though now she was totally alone and fear started to run though her as the thought of being alone terrified her more than she cared to admit especially to Chris after all he should have a chance to have a normal life. Suddenly a noise came from down stairs "Chris" she called and when the noise from down stairs happened again she flinched and got up quickly and ran to the door looking down the stairs to the front door and raised her eye brows to see the noise was a knocking on the door. So she went down the stairs to the front door and opened it slightly "Emma it's me" Howard said and Emma looked to the ground and shook her head "I'm sorry I can't" she said.

"Fine then how about I call Jimmi or someone to join us or we decide to go out for a meal or something" he offered a thought suddenly occuring to him that she may not want to be alone with him after Dave's attack on her and she recoiled  
"I can't" she saidd quietly.

"Please Emma I know what happened was terrible, but I also know Chris is out and your not meant to be alone so if you don't feel comfortable letting me in I'll wait out here the whole night till Chris comes back" he offered.

"Howard you don't have to-" she started

"-Yes I do I have to keep you safe Emma I made a promise to Sam" he said and Emma gulped

"Howard I'm fine" she said honestly trying to close the door.

"Come on Emma please I thought I knew you better than all of this" he said

"Fine" she conceeded taking off the saftey bolt and allowing him inside

"I like your house" he commented.

"Thanks" she muttered "Did you want anything to drink?" she asked kindly and he shook his head

"It's fine I brought my own" he said holding up the wine and she smiled and got a glass and gave it to him.

"I got it to share you know?" he prompted but she shook her head

"No thanks I don't really want to, I'm trying to stay sober at least for today" she said taking a seat onto the sofa and offering for him to sit down too.

"What did you want to do?" he asked "I'm prepared for anything movie, tv, talking anything you want" he said  
"Tv's ok to me" she replied and she turned the tv on flicking though the various channels trying to find something they both wanted to watch "Holby City" she suggested.

"I'm more of a Casualty fan" Howard said

"Same but Holby is the second best option" Emma said and Howard shrugged

"If you say so I've never watched it" Howard said and Emma switched it to Holby.

"I can't believe you've never watch it" she said after Holby had finished

"I can after that" he said laughing

"Sorry" she apologized "I guess I have bad taste in tv shows" she laughed

"I can think of something better to do with the evening" he suggested and she tensed up remembering where she had heard those words before.

"What?" she asked grabbing a pillow firmly tensing it up

"Why don't we go upstairs?" he suggested and Emma clenched her fists again remembering those words and panicking and she retracted away from him getting up off the sofa. "Oh Emma I didn't mean that I meant get a board game or something" he said obviously humiliated

"Sorry I just..." she trailed off

"No I shouldn't have said anything with out clarifying what I thought" he apologized "Look do you want me to just go?" he offered.

"No it's fine" she replied

"Look Emma you look exhausted why don't you go to bed?" he suggested but she looked wary "I'm not going follow you or hurt you I promise, I'll just wait down here till Chris comes home" he said and Emma nodded.

"Thanks" she muttered and she walked from the lounge up the stairs looking back just before she was about to go upstairs and smiled as she headed for bed climbing in and letting the soft bed linen get her to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry for not updating in a while I have been really busy with lots of controlled assessments and been spending lots of time revising for them! But hopefully I have done well with those and now they are out the way I can concentrate on my stories. And can I say a quick Thank you to for all her support! **

_"What?" she asked grabbing a pillow firmly tensing it up_

_"Why don't we go upstairs?" he suggested and Emma clenched her fists again remembering those words and panicking and she retracted away from him getting up off the sofa. "Oh Emma I didn't mean that I meant get a board game or something" he said obviously humiliated_

_"Sorry I just..." she trailed off_

_"No I shouldn't have said anything with out clarifying what I thought" he apologized "Look do you want me to just go?" he offered._

_"No it's fine" she replied_

_"Look Emma you look exhausted why don't you go to bed?" he suggested but she looked wary "I'm not going follow you or hurt you I promise, I'll just wait down here till Chris comes home" he said and Emma nodded._

_"Thanks" she muttered and she walked from the lounge up the stairs looking back just before she was about to go upstairs and smiled as she headed for bed climbing in and letting the soft bed linen get her to sleep._

* * *

"Mandy come on admit despite not actually getting any where with dates tonight was fun" Chris laughed slightly drunk as he stumbled to his front door and thrust his key into the lock and pushed it open and pulled Mandy across the threshold as she was very drunk so much so that she could barely walk. Chris was suddenly alerted to the sound of the tv from the other room and him and Mandy stumbled in and he placed Mandy onto the sofa and turned quickly to see Howard. "What the hell are you doing here?" he yelled and Howard sushed him

"I was here to see Emma she's not meant to be left alone and I heard Mandy on the phone saying that her and Chris were leaving so I thought I would come round and make sure that she was safe" he said calmly as Chris got up in his face in a threatening manor.

"You thought you would come round to my house alone and stay with my mum after all she's been though today and then sit here like nothings happened" he yelled and Howard sushed him again

"Look please keep it quiet your mums asleep" he said slowly "All I was going to do was wait here till you got back then leave so that's what I'm going to do" he said getting up and walking to the door Chris still giving him an evil stare suddenly becoming sober. He looked to Mandy at her passed out figure and he grabbed a thick red blanket and put it over her and getting a green pillow from the sofa for a pillow and he went back to the door and got his keys and locked the front door. He then ran upstairs to his Mum's room and opened the door slightly and watched her sleep for a second before edging closer just to check up on her properly after all he didn't trust Howard not one bit. She looked peaceful and innocent though and was clothed and that was what he cared about especially because he didn't trust a single thing that Howard said and with good reason too especially as he had an affair with his mum. Her calm and serine outer layer showed a side that until today and yesterday he wasn't used to seeing and he crept forward again just to look at her "Ah" Emma screamed and she jumped back in her bed tensing up and guilt ran though him.

"It's ok Mum it's just me" he said calmly and Emma shivered "I just wanted to see that you were ok" he said extending a hand down to his mum letting her take it and he squeezed it reassuringly and sat down on the bed next to her. "Night Mum, oh and Mandy is staying down stairs she got quite drunk" he said quietly and let go of his mums hand and got off the bed and walked to the door and closed the door going towards his bedroom and bed.

* * *

Her eyes flicked open and she took in the room around her and swung her legs out of bed quickly and closed her eyes as she stood up to quickly and a head rush rushed to her head and she waited for it to pass and when it did she headed to her door and went down stairs and into the kitchen and grabbed the frying pan from a small cupboard up above and put it onto the hob and turned on the gas adding oil from the same cupboard. She then proceeded while it was warming up to go to the fridge and grab 2 eggs and she broke them on the side of the pan and heard the satisfying sizzle as they broke and started to cook and she went over to the toaster and popped 2 slices of bread in and pushed them down and then went back to the eggs and started to tease them away from the bottom of the pan.

When the toaster had popped and the eggs onto two separate plates buttering the toast and putting one plate on a tray along with a freshly brewed coffee and took it upstairs and knocked on Chris' door. "Chris, Chis" she called and entered the room to his muffled yes and she stepped in and handed over the tray and he smiled

"Thanks" he replied and he started to eat rapidly and Emma smiled back and left the room going down stairs took the other plate into the living room and put it in front of the clearly asleep Mandy with a cup of coffee and quickly got out worried that Mandy would wake up and so she went back up stairs and into her bed room and changed into a beige shirt, brown trousers and brown jacket and walked to her mirror and combed back her long black hair into an acceptable fashion and let it stay there and she looked at the time on her clock 7:20 it read and she proceeded to grab an owl pendant that Sam had given her and put it round her neck and followed with some mascara, eye shadow and lipstick and set about leaving her room as she knocked on Chris' door "I'm going to work" she called

"Ok meet you there" he said obviously with food still in his mouth and she smiled to herself as it was something that Sam would do. She went down stairs and grabbed her keys and phone from her bag and thrust her key into the lock and turned and opened the door onto the sharp cold air. The air hit her lungs quickly and she hated it and she quickly got to her car and opened it and got in taking in the happily familiar smell of the musty old car and set about putting her keys into the ignition and setting off out the driveway for work.

She arrived at work with 30 minutes left until her shift started and she got out of her car and straightened her clothing and started to walk into the Mill "Morning Dr Reid" Mrs Tembe said and Emma smiled

"Hi Mrs Tembe" she called back heading into the staff room and sitting down quickly at a chair and sat down running her hand though her hair. "You alright" Kevin said from behind her

"Yeh I'm fine" she replied getting up and heading to get a coffee a noticiable tremor to the way she poured it which Kevin instantly picked up on.

"Emma are you sure your ok?" he asked and she nodded

"Sorry I'm just really tired I didn't really sleep last night and I got woken up at 11 last night by Mandy and Chris" she said rolling her eyes.

"That's the problem with kids" Karen said entering the staff room and grabbing a coffee and Emma rolled her eyes

"Deffinatly but at least yours have left home mine still lives with me" Emma moaned and she jumped as another voice behind her made her turn quickly.

"I didn't know you felt like that" Chris said sternly with Mandy at his side looking at her

"I don't, I was just explaining why I was tired" she said quickly and Chris smiled. Emma smiled back and went to sit down again and knocked her bag onto the floor with a clang and Emma retracted as Karen hastily went to pick it up and her eyes widened " You were born in 1976" Karen said to the surrounding crowd and Emma cursed silently to herself

"Yes" Emma said cringily.

"Hang on a minute that makes you-" Kevin started

"-37" Emma said rolling her eyes and everyone then looked to Chris.

"But Chris is-" Karen said loudly and Emma nodded

"-Yes" Emma interupted and shooting a quick look to Chris who looked away

"Why I mean we all love Chris but 17?" Mandy questioned and Chris scowled obviously annoyed with his friend and the subject

"When you know you know" she replied vaguely strongly looking to Chris.

"So what are you lot standing around here for?" Howard asked loudly making them all jump and turn

"Well we just found out that-" Mandy started

"-he's already going to know Mand" Kevin interupted and Howard just scowled at them.

"What am I already going to know?"Howard asked calmly

"That I had Chris when I was 17"Emma said obviously and Howard widened his eyes

"Really 17" he said shocked

"See told you he wouldn't know" Mandy hissed over to Kevin and he rolled his eyes.

"17" he said again and Emma folded her arm and they froze awkwardly looking at each other until Howard broke the silence "Everyone get to work" he said and they all started to dispurse exept for Chris and Emma.

"Emma your working with Chris in Jimmi's room and I have re arranged it so you are to only see female patients" Howard said awkwardly as Chris started to give him evils.

"Look Howard please there is really no need I can work on my own and treat male patients I'm a grown adult" she replied

"Emma they were Driver's instructions not mine" Howard said and she gave him a skeptical stare

"Thanks" Emma said and Emma looked over to Chris and gave him a scolding stare.

"Chris stop with the look" she said and he frowned

"Did you get home ok?" she asked

"Yes fine thanks" he replied and Emma noticed the tension in the room

"What's going-" she started

"-It's nothing" Chris said quickly and they continued to give each other evil looks.

"Right I'm going to work if you two are going to continue to be petty" she said and walked off

"I promise you if you try anything with my mum I will kill you" Chris threatened

"Oh come on Chris grow up your mother is a big girl and if I want to date her I can" he replied both squaring up to each other. Chris shivered as he felt the impact of the words with all it's hostility and he proceeded to remember the tale of his own conception that his mother had told him yesterday.

"I'm warning you if you ever force her into anything I will personally see that I have castrated" he spat and walked away toward his mum.

**Please review with what you think! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ah sorry for it taking so long I had lots of assessments and stuff which were very annoying lol! And thank you for all the support I have had over it!**

_"Chris stop with the look" she said and he frowned_

_"Did you get home ok?" she asked_

_"Yes fine thanks" he replied and Emma noticed the tension in the room_

_"What's going-" she started_

_"-It's nothing" Chris said quickly and they continued to give each other evil looks._

_"Right I'm going to work if you two are going to continue to be petty" she said and walked off_

_"I promise you if you try anything with my mum I will kill you" Chris threatened_

_"Oh come on Chris grow up your mother is a big girl and if I want to date her I can" he replied both squaring up to each other. Chris shivered as he felt the impact of the words with all it's hostility and he proceeded to remember the tale of his own conception that his mother had told him yesterday._

_"I'm warning you if you ever force her into anything I will personally see that I have castrated" he spat and walked away toward his mum._

"Come in" Emma called to her next patient bringing up her patients medical history as a thin tall teenage white girl entered the room her raven black hair falling down to just past her waist.

"Hi Dr Reid I'm Emma, Emma Oakley"the girl said and Emma looked wide eyed at the girl

"Ah well isn't that a coincidence my names also Emma" she laughed "So what can I do with you other Emma?" she smiled and Emma was about to answer when Chris entered the treatment room.

"Hey sorry I had to get a coffee" Chris said and the teenage girl looked at him nervously

"It's ok Emma this is just my son, Chris he's a nurse" she introduced and Emma nodded

"Hi Emma" Chris said reassuringly sitting down next to his mother.

"Hi...I, I, I have a really bad pain in my stomach, I've been really tired and I was sick a couple of times" she muttered quietly feeling obviously embarrassed about her problem.

"Ok Emma can you tell me your age?" she asked and the girl nodded

"I'm 17" she muttered and Emma felt her heart go out to her

"Emma can I ask when was your last period?" she asked and Emma's eyes went wide shocked

"2 maybe 3 months ago" Emma whispered.

"Emma can I ask you to take a pregnancy test" she asked and she looked shocked

"Look please tell me I can't be" and her heart went out to him again.

"I'm sorry I can't" she replied as she handed over the stick and the girl took it and left the room. Emma put her head into her hands "Poor girl" she muttered and Chris put his hand over hers

"You really think she's pregnant then?" Chris asked and Emma nodded.

"I have no doubt in my mind" she replied running her fingers though her hair "She's barely a kid" she said and Chris nodded

"Mum you hate it don't you" Chris said looking at her sympathetically.

"What?" she asked innocently

"Me, you hated the whole situation" he replied

"I told you Chris-" she said

"-No I meant about getting pregnant at 17" he interrupted and she smiled.

"Your father once told me your not giving up on your dream your just putting it on hold and instead of becoming a doctor and then getting married and having kids your just doing it the other way round" Emma quoted and Chris laughed.

"Did he really say that to you?" Chris asked and Emma nodded

"Yes it was one of the most uplifting things he ever said" she smiled remembering Sam for a second.

"What else would he say?" he asked

"Ah well when I was moody while pregnant with you he'd get me a mars bar coated in batter and I'd lay next to him" she recounted.

"Deep fried mars bar?" he asked

"Yeh you'd be surprised how tasty it is" she laughed and he looked skeptical and the young girl stepped back in again tears falling down her face.

"I can't believe it" she muttered and Emma patted her on the arm as she held out the pregnancy test and Emma's heart sank as she confirmed it was positive

"I know but you can get though it, have you got a boyfriend that can help you out?" she asked and she shook her head violently.

"He won't want it he's barely more than a kid and he's just made the letherbridge football squad" she said quietly and Emma sighed sympathetically.

"Well I won't lie there are options but if you want to keep this baby then go for it, I did when I was your age and my child turned out ok" Emma commented honestly and the younger girl looked at her.

"Really you?" she said and she nodded

"Yeh I got my Dr status after I had my son" she said

"Look I'm sorry this is too much too take in I have to tell Zain" she said frantically and before Emma could get another word in.

"I turned out Ok" he responded folding his arms

"Well you are only a nurse" she teased and he scowled

"Love you too" he replied sarcastically and she got up.

"I'll just go and get a coffee" Emma said and she went to the door and left Chris in her treatment room and then going into the staff room and turned on the kettle and perched on the work top. "Hey enough for two?" Howard's sweet reasurring smile made her smile in return

"Of course" she responded as he approached her and she twisted her hair and he stood next to her laying his hand seductivley on the counter waiting and hoping she would take it.

"How's your morning been?" he asked concerned

"Ok had a 17 year old girl in, you should have seen her she was so vulnerable Howard and she looked petrified when I told her she was pregnant, she just took me back you know…" she muttered trailing off. He put his other hand on her shoulder gently and massaged her neck and she turned to face him as the kettle switched off telling them that it had boiled but he was ignoring it for now as his other hand stroked back her hair and continued to run his hand though her hair and then taking her wrist.

_He brought his hand upon her her wrist and pulled her in but she tried to wriggle free"No don't touch me" she protested_

She jumped back away from his touch and he gave her an odd look "Emma" he said cautiously

"I'm fine" she responded looking away and he went toward her again and he leaned in and swept her hair back and kissed her neck taking advantage of the romantic mood.

_he started to kiss her neck over and over again and she felt tears spring to her eyes as she hadn't expected it not from him the man she spent so much time protecting and she started to sob begging him to stop "Don't" she whispered. _

She backed away from him again quickly grabbing the kettle and a mug and pouring it with her shaking hands into a bright white mug with coffee in and she spilled some hot boiling water over her hand and jumped back. Howard reached over to her and took her hand but she quickly withdrew it cradling her scolded hand in her normal one. "Emma you need to run that under the tap" he commented guiding her over to the tap and turning it on

"It's fine Howard" she muttered trying to pull away but he wouldn't let her.

"Stay where you are Emma" he ordered and she tensed up and stayed very still until very suddenly Howard was being pushed against a wall with Chris standing there his arms against his throat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the support people have given me and I hope you like the story**

_He brought his hand upon her her wrist and pulled her in but she tried to wriggle free"No don't touch me" she protested_

_She jumped back away from his touch and he gave her an odd look "Emma" he said cautiously_

_"I'm fine" she responded looking away and he went toward her again and he leaned in and swept her hair back and kissed her neck taking advantage of the romantic mood._

_he started to kiss her neck over and over again and she felt tears spring to her eyes as she hadn't expected it not from him the man she spent so much time protecting and she started to sob begging him to stop "Don't" she whispered._

_She backed away from him again quickly grabbing the kettle and a mug and pouring it with her shaking hands into a bright white mug with coffee in and she spilled some hot boiling water over her hand and jumped back. Howard reached over to her and took her hand but she quickly withdrew it cradling her scolded hand in her normal one. "Emma you need to run that under the tap" he commented guiding her over to the tap and turning it on_

_"It's fine Howard" she muttered trying to pull away but he wouldn't let her._

_"Stay where you are Emma" he ordered and she tensed up and stayed very still until very suddenly Howard was being pushed against a wall with Chris standing there his arms against his throat._

* * *

"CHRIS, CHRIS" Emma yelled as she tried to pull Chris away from Howard but she was too weak and Chris continued to hold him against the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Chris shouted threatening to punch him again and Howard looked terrified as Chris held him against the wall

"Chris" Emma begged as he continued to hold him there.

"Chris you don't have to do anything" Howard said finding his voice at last and Emma tried to help him out

"Chris please it's fine ok I'm fine alright" she tried to say but he shushed her.

"BE QUIET MUM" he yelled and he continued a threatening position

"Dr Reid what is going on...oh my gosh?" Mrs Tembe said as she rounded the corner

"Nurse Reid" she said appalled and he ignored her

"I will go and get someone" she said and she left.

"YOU ARE NEVER TO COME NEAR MY MUM AGAIN YOU HERE" he yelled and Howard protested

"Come on Chris-" he tried to plead

"-DO YOU HERE?" he asked yelling again and interrupting him.

"No, Chris I love Emma ok and I will not stay away from her because of you" he said and Chris punched him in square on the nose and blood started to trickle out of his nose and she tried harder to break the pair up.

"Chris stop" Emma begged getting in the way again and this time managing to break the pair apart

"Chris what's going on?" she asked reaching up and putting her hands on Chris's shoulder trying to restrain and have some control over Chris but it didn't help as he just tried to push her out the way but this just made Howard more angry. Mrs Tembe returned with Kevin and he ran over to help call off Chris and he did it more successfully than Emma ever could and he drove the two apart pushing Chris to the complete other end of the room.

"Are you ok? Are you ok?" Emma said nervously reaching up to him and he nodded

"Chris what the hell do you think you're doing?" Kevin said

"He was hurting her, he was kissing her and she was in pain" Chris said breathing heavily clearly due to the effort of fighting against him.

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked

"Him he was kissing her, hurting her" he repeated and Kevin turned round sharply to Emma

"Emma are you ok?" he asked concerned and Emma looked confused

"I'm fine I've just probably scolded my hand" she replied taking one hand in the other again and Kevin looked over at Chris then Howard again.

"Did you hurt her?" Kevin asked curiously and Howard shook his head quickly

"No she burnt it pouring water over herself, Chris you know this" he commented looking to Chris

"THE KISS THAT'S WHAT YOU DID" he shouted

"Chris I swear I thought she wanted it and she's fine aren't you Em-" Howard started but Chris interrupted again

"-Don't you dare use my mothers name" he snapped angrily. Emma couldn't let this go on any more and she tried to shut them all up

"STOP" she yelled and everyone instantly stopped struggling at once "Chris I promise you Howard did nothing to hurt me" she said.

"Mum-" he started

"-No Chris I'm talking, look at me" she added when he didn't look at her "I understand that what you saw upset you and you were concerned Chris but I'm fine ok so stop trying to protect me Chris" she said and he calmed down at his mothers voice and nodded "Now Chris I need you to apologize to Howard" she said in a cool motherly tone and he caved.

"Sorry" he muttered but Howard shook his head

"No I shouldn't have done what I did" he replied and Kevin nodded to Emma

"We ok now can I go back to treating patients?" he asked and she rolled her eyes and nodded

"Yh sure and Kevin thanks I wouldn't have been able to..." she trailed off but he understood and nodded

"It's ok" he responded and left them alone.

"Right you two not going to kill each other anymore?" she asked tentatively and while neither party denied it they did both nod their head leaving her with no doubt in her mind that their was unfinished business between these two.

"Dr Reid" she turned to see Mrs Tembe calling her name and she looked at her

"What is it?" she asked

"PC Hollins is here to see you something about a Dave Cartwright" she said and Emma and Chris looked at each other and nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

_"Sorry" he muttered but Howard shook his head_

_"No I shouldn't have done what I did" he replied and Kevin nodded to Emma_

_"We ok now can I go back to treating patients?" he asked and she rolled her eyes and nodded_

_"Yh sure and Kevin thanks I wouldn't have been able to..." she trailed off but he understood and nodded_

_"It's ok" he responded and left them alone._

_"Right you two not going to kill each other anymore?" she asked tentatively and while neither party denied it they did both nod their head leaving her with no doubt in her mind that their was unfinished business between these two._

_"Dr Reid" she turned to see Mrs Tembe calling her name and she looked at her_

_"What is it?" she asked_

_"PC Hollins is here to see you something about a Dave Cartwright" she said and Emma and Chris looked at each other and nodded._

* * *

"Right I'm just coming" Emma said and she walked toward reception but she gave Chris a look telling him to stay still but in typical male fashion he ignored her and followed on.  
"Hello Emma" Rob said

"Hi Mrs Tembe said you had some news" she said hopefully

"Yes I do Driver would have come but she is busy, Emma I'm afraid we still haven't found Cartwright but we have recovered the clothing and his original phone however we are pretty sure that he transferred some of the pictures over on his phone" Rob said and Emma nodded obviously disappointed.

So what does that mean then?" Emma asked curiously "In terms of court" she prompted.

"Well O Neil has been informed that there is another victim however she is currently unaware of who and if you decide to tell her that's your call. But as far as court goes with this evidence Driver feels confident that she can get a conviction" he finished.

"Have you seen them?" She asked nervously referring to the pictures and he nodded "I'm afraid so I found them and had to check that they had what we were looking for" Emma looked shamefully down to the floor but he misread this signal and thought she was simply just a bit upset

"It's ok Emma we will find him and he will pay for what he has done" he said putting a hand on her shoulder. "How bad are the pictures?" She asked hesitantly "I won't lie they're not great but at least you have nothing to be ashamed of" he pointed out.

"Does the whole station know?" she asked and he shook his head

"They know there was another victim but Driver hasn't given any details out to many people at the station only the people directly related to the case" he explained and she nodded.

"So I can go into work tomorrow with nothing?" she confirmed

"Yes you should be able to" he said

"But you know" she said

"Yes I did when I saw the phone Driver thought she had better explain" he said and she nodded.

"Thanks for everything you have done for me" she replied and he nodded

"That's ok it's a shame we haven't found him yet" he said.

* * *

The day was over and Emma and Chris headed to her car both happy "Do you want to get a takeaway or something tonight for dinner?" she asked

"Oh um yes sure what do you want Chinese, Italian, Indian?" he asked

"I don't mind" she said as she started to open the drivers car door but he pushed it closed.

"Mum do me a favor don't enter the house before me" he said and Emma rolled her eyes

"Your Dad would be so proud of you" she said and he rolled his eyes

"Thanks" he muttered and he went to his car and she strapped on her seat belt and set about driving her car home arriving home before Chris. She got out of her car and locked it and headed to her front door and despite what Chris had said she opened the door and headed inside the darkness coming into combat with her eyes. She fumbled to the left with a light switch but it didn't respond to her touch and she tried it again but it didn't work and she took a look outside the house again and saw that the other houses had light and she looked confused and her heart started to race gently as she entered the house further going for the bathroom as it housed a circuit breaker and she felt her way though the darkness into the room and she heard a noise from upstairs. She tensed up and attempted to re flick the switch but the power wasn't going on and she sensed that something was wrong and she knew she had to get out of the house and she tried to quickly get out the house but she felt a strong arm twist around her neck and drag her into the living room as she struggled to get free. "Please" she whispered as he threw her onto a sofa and continued to strangle her and she was gasping for air as he bent down and she saw his face.

"Please" she tried to say as Dave smiled at her till spots started to appear in the corner of her eyes and they soon took over and passed out.

Dave reflected for a second on her beauty as he looked at Emma his girlfriend of so many years before and he stroked her hair untangling some of it and laying in a provocative position and he thought about the time they had spent together all those years before. How she had smiled at him and teased him and led her on like there was some chance of them being together and how she had treated him with the lowest form of respect like he was just a plaything. She was special though and he was prepared to forgive her for that despite everything she had done to him so he picked her up and carried her upstairs into the room he established as the bathroom and flicking on the electricity for the whole house he started to undress Emma and he put her in the bath trying to avoid the candles round the side of the bath and the roses and he had to admit that with the full stem red roses round the edge, lit scented candles and rose petals that were scattered in a light bubble bath and she started to wash her body and then wash her hair with shampoo and conditioner. He then took her out of the bath and lay her on the floor of the bathroom conscious that he wasn't sure how much time he had till Chris came home so he wrapped her up in the towel and crossed over to her bedroom and grabbed another brief case that contained some underwear and a long white dress and he grabbed them and went back over to the bathroom and dressed her in the outfit and picked her up wishing that he could have slightly longer time to dry her hair but it was more important to get her out and he carried her down stairs quickly and outside the house running to his car and roughly putting her in the passenger side. He had planned this opperation with specific care and had a young childrens car seat waiting and he put her in it carefully however as another car pulled up next to them and he rushed to get in and drive off predicting with good reason that it would be Chris and he quickly accelerated away. Stopping half way down the block and strapping Emma in properly and securing her hands together with a peice of rope regretting that he had to but knowing it was best for everyone that he did. He set off again quickly toward his hideout just as Emma started to wake up.

* * *

Chris got up out of the car and headed toward the open front door rolling his eyes at his mother's own stubboness. "Mum, Mum" he called as he entered the room and went into the living room and narrowed his eyes as his mum wasn't there. Then he started to call round the house "Mum, Mum" he called and he went upstairs into her room and found nothing and then into the bathroom and had to recoil "No" he said allowed and he dug his phone out "Jimmi, Jimmi" he called frantically as he heard his voice answer

**Ah so what do you think and I hope you like it **


	12. Chapter 12

_Chris got up out of the car and headed toward the open front door rolling his eyes at his mother's own stubboness. "Mum, Mum" he called as he entered the room and went into the living room and narrowed his eyes as his mum wasn't there. Then he started to call round the house "Mum, Mum" he called and he went upstairs into her room and found nothing and then into the bathroom and had to recoil "No" he said allowed and he dug his phone out "Jimmi, Jimmi" he called frantically as he heard his voice answer._

* * *

"Mam we have a lead" Laura said approaching Driver

"What is it Simmens?" she asked

"We have located the phone and brief case it contains the photographic evidence that Dr Reid said it did and the brief case did contain clothes the clothes and we handed it to evidence" she informed and Driver nodded.

"That's not all though we also found an address 16 Ternary Lane" she said and Driver looked up from her paper work

"Ok let's get ready to go I'll just get a warrant and can you send PC Hollins over to The Mill to see Dr Reid and tell her the news" she ordered and she picked up the phone and ordered a warrant.

"Detective Lynette Driver badge number 36410 I need a warrant on 16 Ternary Lane...Ok thanks" she hung up the phone and headed to see the rest of the cops

"Ok lets go" she said and they all started to leave the station and head into cars. She put the address into the car and started to drive there and they arrived at a derelict bungalow in an abandoned area and they got there and both of them left the car. They reached the door "After me 1,2,3" she said and she kicked the door in and police started to invade the building spreading out into the different rooms

"CLEAR"

"CLEAR"

"CLEAR" various police officers yelled. Driver started to examine the room looking to a coffee table that was in the center and was glass with paper spread all over it and she donned some gloves from her pocket and started to look at the files there were diagrams and essays and an equipment list but one peice of information caught her eye.

**Emma Reid, **

**Emma Reid a complicated character but one of pashion and always has a teasing air to her. I met her at a police station in scotland we were the only two that spoke english, she's was 26 at the time beautiful she still is now though. I care about her, with most women you have sex and then you leave with Emma though things were different I can't stop thinking about her, she is my girl and despite what she says I know that she likes it and she wants me. But that's not enough I can't wait, I need her now!**

**KIDNAP EMMA REID**

it was the only word that was written on the page but the others contained diagrams and operations of how it was going to work out.

"Simmens look at this" she said and she grabbed her phone from her pocket amd kialled Jimmi's number

"Jimmi it's me I need you to call Rob and ask him to get Emma under police protection immediatly...What do you mean she's gone?...ok thanks" she ordered.

* * *

Jimmi left the station and cursed realizing that he had left his jacket in the Mill, he got into his car and started heading for The Mill and he arrived and was glad to see that they were still open "Hey Howard" he said as he passed him.

"Hey what you doing here?" he asked

"Oh I was just grabbing my jacket I must have left it here" he commented and Howard nodded

"Oh ok" he replied and Jimmi went and found his jacket in the staff room and he picked it up as his phone began to ring and he answered it.

"Hello" he said and he nodded at what had been said and he started to walk toward reception "Emma no she's gone home" he said and Howard instantly looked up at Emma's name. "WHAT" he said quickly "Ok" he replied and he hung up the phone

"Howard have you seen Emma?" he asked

"No she went home hours ago" he replied "Why?" he asked

"Emma is in trouble Howard" he said honestly and Howard tensed up.

"What" he said

"I have to ring Chris" he said just as his phone started to ring again and he answered it.

"Chris, Chris...woah...calm down...Ok I'll send someone over" he said and he hung up the phone and Howard looked at him

"What's happened?" he asked

"It's Emma she's gone missing" he said quietly.


	13. Chapter 13

**_KIDNAP EMMA REID_**

_it was the only word that was written on the page but the others contained diagrams and operations of how it was going to work out._

_"Simmens look at this" she said and she grabbed her phone from her pocket amd kialled Jimmi's number_

_"Jimmi it's me I need you to call Rob and ask him to get Emma under police protection immediatly...What do you mean she's gone?...ok thanks" she ordered._

* * *

_"Hey what you doing here?" he asked_

_"Oh I was just grabbing my jacket I must have left it here" he commented and Howard nodded_

_"Oh ok" he replied and Jimmi went and found his jacket in the staff room and he picked it up as his phone began to ring and he answered it._

_"Hello" he said and he nodded at what had been said and he started to walk toward reception "Emma no she's gone home" he said and Howard instantly looked up at Emma's name. "WHAT" he said quickly "Ok" he replied and he hung up the phone_

_"Howard have you seen Emma?" he asked_

_"No she went home hours ago" he replied "Why?" he asked_

_"Emma is in trouble Howard" he said honestly and Howard tensed up._

_"What" he said_

_"I have to ring Chris" he said just as his phone started to ring again and he answered it._

_"Chris, Chris...woah...calm down...Ok I'll send someone over" he said and he hung up the phone and Howard looked at him_

_"What's happened?" he asked_

_"It's Emma she's gone missing" he said quietly._

* * *

Her head felt heavy and she needed to sleep even if it was just for a few more moments and her eyes felt heavy as well and she knew she wouldn't be able to stay like this much longer but she didn't know why and she fidgeted slightly and pain radiated though her neck and she went to grab her neck her doctor instincts kicking in but worth a sickening jolt that her hands were tied and her eyes had to flick open now as there was no way she could stay like this and they did reluctantly because everything about this place should have rang alarm bells but it didn't. In fact it was very ordinary, too ordinary with light wooden possibly oak floors, light blue walls, cream furniture that could be associated with a bedroom but that didn't help as it didn't tell her where she was. What was scarier too her is she didn't just not know where she was she couldn't remember how she had got here.

"HELP, PLEASE, CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?" Emma shouted desperately though her voice was hoarse and she started to cough madly craving nothing more than a glass of water.

"PLEASE" she shouted again and still no one was responding and she let tears start to fall and she heard a door open behind her and she turned quickly as she realized that her legs were tied together. She heard heavy footsteps enter the room and she tensed up and flicked her head and caught sight of his face

"Hey baby I thought you would be thirsty after last night" he muttered and he put the glass on the side and helped her to sit up in bed and then took the glass again and raised it to her lips and Emma was horribly reminded of how she used to do this to Sam. She gulped taking in some water and nodded for him to stop

"Dave where am I?" she asked quietly and he stroked her hair back against her face and took from beside her bed a hair brush and he approached her face and started to brush her raven hair into a more tasteful position. "Just tell me if it hurts Em" he replied and he continued to brush her hair so she didn't say anything not wanting to offend him or hurt his feelings even when he pulled slightly and she winced in pain and he quickly stopped.

"I'm so sorry" he said taking the brush out of her hair and he took her hand and lifted it to his lips and kissed it apologetically "Oh come on Emma please talk to me, I know I shouldn't have done this but I love you Emma ok and I just want you to be my girl so whenever you are ready" he muttered making sure he had no contact with her.

"I'm sorry" she whispered but he smiled

"No you don't need to be your beautiful Emma" he said stroking her hair back and despite everything she smiled and she was suddenly aware of tears rolling down her cheek and Dave reached up and tentatively wiped them away.

"You hungry?" he asked taking her hand and she nodded

"Yes" she replied quietly and he smiled

"Ok well I'll get us something then, what would you like?" he asked kindly

"I don't mind" she replied.

"Of course you do everyone has an opinion" he replied softly "Now I don't mind what it is but it would be nice to hear?" he asked

"Some cereal would be good thanks" she muttered and he stroked the side of the face.

"Of course anything for you darling" he said and he grabbed something again to the right of her bed and turned the tv on for her and put it on the bed next to her so she could change the channel if she wanted to. Dave left the room and Emma change the channel over till she got to BBC 1

"And lastly local Dr Emma Reid was reported missing yesterday by her son and disapeered from her house in Letherbridge, we believe that a man by the name of Dave Cartwright is behind the attack if seen you are not to approach the man but immediately ring the police on 999" the guy continued to ramble as Emma's memory came back to her and she remembered the night before how he had strangled her till she passed out and before she was aware her breathing became sharp and erratic. Dave suddenly rushed into her room

"Emma,Emma" he called and he started to stroke her hair and he started to try and calm her down covering her mouth trying to slow down her breathing and he managed it just. Her breathing started to slow down as she knew she couldn't risk getting upset in front of him

"Sorry" she muttered and he smiled and sat down on her bed. He picked up a spoon of porridge and blew it gently and Emma opened up feeling humiliation spread though her and he put the spoon in her mouth and she closed it and felt too much heat radiate in her mouth and she swallowed quickly

"Can I have some water please?" she asked quickly and he got it quickly and drew it to her lips and let her drink some.

"Thank you" she muttered and he got her another spoonful and blew on it again and she opened her mouth and he put the spoon in her mouth again and she took it again and swallowed feeling the hot but this time not extrousiating hot liquid go down her throat. He continued to feed her until she told him she was full and he stopped "Do you want to get dressed?" he asked and she nodded hoping that if she did he would leave her to get dressed but she should have known better.

"Ok I'll just get you something" he said and he left her alone for 20 seconds or so and returned with a see through black patterned long t shirt, long white skirt, bra and pants and he pulled back the covers to her bed and removed the dress she was wearing and her pants and put the other lot on. He undid the ropes carefully around her wrists and put on her new clothing and she didn't flinch she didn't dare and after he was finished he tied her wrists back together

"You know you don't have to do this" Emma muttered plucking up the courage. He looked outraged at her

"I'm sorry are you questioning me?" he asked rhetorically

"I meant round my wrists, I'm not going to run away Dave" she said quietly. Dave was vulnerable to her charms and he lent into her "Kiss me" he muttered and she lent in too and kissed him passionately on the lips and he cupped her face with his hands and moved them down to her body and for the first time Emma wondered whether she had been wrong about him and whether she should give him a chance. "I love you so much Emma" he muttered kissing her again and undoing the ropes on her arms and she wrapped her arms around his body and he pushed her down upon the bed and she continued to kiss him and unbuttoned his shirt and she smiled as she realized how much she was liking it and she knew she had been wrong about him as he undid her leg restraints.

**So I didn't exactly plan for it to go like this and it is which is weird but I'm going with it anyway so please review if u think it's good! because I hope you guys really liked it!**


	14. Chapter 14

_"Ok I'll just get you something" he said and he left her alone for 20 seconds or so and returned with a see through black patterned long t shirt, long white skirt, bra and pants and he pulled back the covers to her bed and removed the dress she was wearing and her pants and put the other lot on. He undid the ropes carefully around her wrists and put on her new clothing and she didn't flinch she didn't dare and after he was finished he tied her wrists back together_

_"You know you don't have to do this" Emma muttered plucking up the courage. He looked outraged at her_

_"I'm sorry are you questioning me?" he asked rhetorically_

_"I meant round my wrists, I'm not going to run away Dave" she said quietly. Dave was vulnerable to her charms and he lent into her "Kiss me" he muttered and she lent in too and kissed him passionately on the lips and he cupped her face with his hands and moved them down to her body and for the first time Emma wondered whether she had been wrong about him and whether she should give him a chance. "I love you so much Emma" he muttered kissing her again and undoing the ropes on her arms and she wrapped her arms around his body and he pushed her down upon the bed and she continued to kiss him and unbuttoned his shirt and she smiled as she realized how much she was liking it and she knew she had been wrong about him as he undid her leg _

* * *

"I wasn't expecting that" Dave muttered and he stroked Emma's hair and she smiled

"Why was it not good?" she replied quietly

"No it was fantastic but I thought it would take longer than that to get you on side" he replied and smiled

"You always did have no faith" she replied

"Cheeky because I remember having to convince you to everything" he muttered and she faltered for a second.

"Do you want any breakfast?" she asked

"No I'm fine do you?" he asked

"I wouldn't mind some" she replied and she went to get up but he pushed her back down

"It's ok Emma I'll get it" he responded.

"No honestly if you don't want any then I might as well-" she tried to get up again but he pushed her down a little more roughly this time

"-Emma I'm sorry but at this moment in time I can't trust you in the whole house" he said and she nodded

"Oh ok" she replied flatly.

"It's ok hon" he said and he got up and left the room and Emma heart the noticeable click as the door was locked and she cursed all she wanted was to leave and now he knew she was willing to have sex he was not going to stop. He would soon start to demand more and more things from her and she knew she would have to concede if she ever wanted to see Chris again.

* * *

Chris pulled in a the Mill and got out "Chris what are you doing here?" Mandy asked

"I'm working same as everyone else" he replied entering the Mill.

"Come on Chris your not up to this your Mum's just-"

"-She's just been kidnapped yes I know Mandy and she wouldn't want me to be sitting at home doing nothing" he replied and Mrs Tembe put a hand on his shoulder.

"Stay strong" he muttered and Chris looked taken a back

"Urgh Thanks" he replied and he set about going into the staff room

"I mean it Chris I don't think you are ready for this" Mandy protested but he continued to ignore her and as he got to the staff room he heard talking.

"What do you think if it was Rob's case?" Kevin asked

"I asked but it don't look good" Karen said

"What does that mean then?" Jas asked

"I really don't know but so far he hasn't been seen" Karen said again "So anything could happen"

"I'm so glad that you guys are so confident" Chris said coldly stepping out into the staff room and going straight over for a coffee.

"Look Chris we are just being realistic, we understand that things are difficult and we just want to know the odds" Kevin defended and Chris ignored him and switched the TV on.

"And lastly local Dr Emma Reid was reported missing yesterday by her son and disapeered from her house in Letherbridge, we believe that a man by the name of Dave Cartwright is behind the attack if seen you are not to approach the man but immediately ring the police on 999" as a picture of his mum appeared on the screen he turned away because he couldn't look at her features any longer and the room went silent as he turned it off. Everyone looked at him and he turned away from them and stormed out to the nurses treatment room and he slammed the door shut and lent against the door and slid down the door resting his head in his hands.

* * *

_"Daddy,Daddy" Chris called exitedly and he ran over to his Dad pulling on his left arm and he turned around_

_"What is it Chris?" he asked gently picking him up and sitting him on his lap. _

_"I saw a blue butterfly and a frog, come see" he said and he jumped off his Dad's lap and ran over to the pond and his Dad rolled his eyes and followed and Chris looked down to the pond and back at his father.  
"It's gone Daddy, but I swear it was there" he replied and his Dad crouched beside him _

_"Ah that's because it's a living creature and just like you and me it moves too" he explained and Chris nodded. _

_"Daddy where's Mummy?" he asked _

_"Mummy's learning how to save people why?" he asked curiously and Chris bowed his head upset _

_"I wanted to show it to her when it returns" he said quietly_

_"Well how about when the frog returns we take a picture so we can show it to Mummy" he smiled but Chris shook his head. _

_"No I want Mummy, she's never here when I want her" Chris said starting to get angry and he pushed his Dad and ran into the house and up to his bedroom and started to hit his furniture pushing books off the shelves and he heard his Dad run up the stairs and open his door. _

_"Chris what do you think you are doing?" he shouted and he got down to his level and held him by the shoulders firmly "Chris your mother works very hard and she has given up a lot for you" he replied and Chris nodded. _

_"Sorry Daddy" he muttered as his bottom lip started to tremble as and tears filled his eyes and Sam opened his arms _

_"It's ok, hug?" he suggested and Chris nodded and he relaxed into his Dad's arms but no matter how comforting they were, they weren't the arms that he truly sort after as images of his mother rushed though his head. After a couple of seconds Chris couldn't contain tears any longer and his Dad looked up and smiled _

_"Do you want me to call her?" he asked and Chris nodded and he took his phone out of his pocket and dialed her number_

_"Hi Em it's me...Yes I know your busy but I just wondered if you had a bit of time to talk to Chris he's a bit upset, it's ok if you don't but...Ok I'll pass him over then love you Emma" his Dad handed the phone over to him. _

_"Thanks Daddy" he said and he took the phone "Hello Mummy" _

_"Hey Chris" she replied _

_"Mummy I love you" he said quietly and he heard his Mum laugh. _

_"I love you too sweetheart now what's wrong?" she asked _

_"I miss you Mummy" he said and he heard her voice go weird as she responded _

_"I know you do and I'll be back as soon as I can tonight ok promise you" she said._

_"Thanks Mummy" he said and he handed the phone back to his Dad_

_"Hey Em...No he gave the phone back to me...Yeh ok see you tonight then love you Em's" he replied and he hung up the phone. Chris looked down at his feet as longing still ran though him and his Dad smiled and went over to his bed and got a small ratty white teddy bear that had gone in the wash more times than he cared to remember and he handed it to Chris. He took it _

_"Daddy why have I-" he started but he just smiled _

_"-Do you remember when we got that for you?" he asked and Chris nodded_

_"The fair" he replied _

_"That's right the fair now do you remember what Mummy said when she's not around, if you squeeze it very tightly it's almost like she's there with you" he explained and squeezed it very tightly. _

_"Love you" he said and his Dad smiled and ruffled his hair and left him alone._

* * *

She wasn't there then and she wasn't there now she should be here, she'd know what to do and she let out a cry of pain and hurt as he riffled though his bag and brought out the same teddy bear "Where are you mum?" he cried as he hugged the teddy bear and got no sense of comfort. He lied he lied to me was Chris's reaction and he threw the bear across the room and instantly felt guilty and ran to get it and hugged it tight again feeling like that same 5 year old boy again.

**Please review I will really appreciate them**


	15. Chapter 15

_She wasn't there then and she wasn't there now she should be here, she'd know what to do and she let out a cry of pain and hurt as he riffled though his bag and brought out the same teddy bear "Where are you mum?" he cried as he hugged the teddy bear and got no sense of comfort. He lied he lied to me was Chris's reaction and he threw the bear across the room and instantly felt guilty and ran to get it and hugged it tight again feeling like that same 5 year old boy again._

* * *

"Chris, Chris" Mandy called and he opened the door holding back tears of his mothers betrayal

"Chris I just wanted to say we are all with you, we want Emma back as much as you" she said kindly and Chris turned his back on her.

"No you don't" he replied simply and coolly but with hidden aggression in his tone and she seemed confused

"I don't get it" she replied confused.

"This is Karmic payback" he replied angrily turning round and banging the counter.

"Chris I still don't..." she trailed off

"For all the men she slept with" he spat "Somehow the universe thought that this would be fitting" he spat punching the counter.

"What the hell are you on about? Your mum was taken by some sick and twisted-"

"-Mandy don't try and-"

"Try and what Chris prove to you that your Mum isn't an awful person" she replied goadingly as she spotted the teddy bear.

"What's that?" She asked curiously and Chris suddenly snapped to it and his expression softened

"Unity" he muttered and Mandy looked interested

"Chris" she said again quietly but he shook his head and snapped up the bear taking it into his chest and again feeling disappointment as he felt nothing rather than the usual sense of safety. He walked over to his bag and put it in with a final hug just to see, but it was official after 10 these things didn't work and it was again another one of those times when his Dad had lied to him. He turned away determined to keep his emotional side to himself but Mandy wasn't going to take it

"My bear a gift from mum" he replied calmly

"That's adorable" Mandy commented and Chris smiled and a knock came upon the door.

"Thanks" he replied

"Chris are you sure your up to it today?" Mandy asked

"Yes fine" he replied

"Well if your sure?" Mandy tested and he nodded

"That's good because your first patient is here" she said and ducked out the room as an oldish looking male entered the room.

"Hello Mr...Mackintosh" Chris greeted

"Hello" he said in a slightly weedy chocked voice

"Right I'm nurse Reid how can I help you today?" he asked kindly

"Ooh nurse Reid that name sounds familiar" he commented allowed and gave it a couple of seconds maybe expecting Chris to tell him where they had met and when he didn't he restarted.

"No its gone but my blood preasurre is why I am here" he said and Chris nodded

"Ok now I see from your notes your being monitored for low blood pressure and so how have you been feeling recently?" Chris asked finding the BP monitor and bringing it over.

"Fine thanks" he replied and Chris got him to sit down on the bed and attached the band to him and after 30 seconds removed it.

"Ok your blood pressure is still quite low however higher than we expected it to be which is fantastic" Chris commented taking a momentary pause to look over to a picture frame on the window sill of him, his mum and Dad in Spain.

"I know where I recognise you from now" the man said and Chris looked intreguid

"What's that?" he replied

"Your mum's a doctor here, isn't she?" he asked and Chris nodded

"Yes Dr Emma Reid why?" he asked interested

"I saw your mum yesterday" he commented ad Chris looked intreguid

"I'm sorry what?" he asked

"I saw her yesterday near my house with some big tall white guy" He trailed off awkwardly and Chris picked up straight away.

"You saw her last night" Chris confirmed not sure whether he was exited or nervous.

"Yeh around 6ish" he said calmly

"You have to tell the police" Chris said imploringly

"It's not that much of a big deal is it" he said calmly

"It is where was it?" he asked quickly

"Cavertoon Road" he said and Chris nodded

"Thanks" he replied quickly scribbling the address down.


	16. Chapter 16

_"I know where I recognise you from now" the man said and Chris looked intreguid_

_"What's that?" he replied_

_"Your mum's a doctor here, isn't she?" he asked and Chris nodded_

_"Yes Dr Emma Reid why?" he asked interested_

_"I saw your mum yesterday" he commented ad Chris looked intreguid_

_"I'm sorry what?" he asked_

_"I saw her yesterday near my house with some big tall white guy" He trailed off awkwardly and Chris picked up straight away._

_"You saw her last night" Chris confirmed not sure whether he was exited or nervous._

_"Yeh around 6ish" he said calmly_

_"You have to tell the police" Chris said imploringly_

_"It's not that much of a big deal is it" he said calmly_

_"It is where was it?" he asked quickly_

_"Cavertoon Road" he said and Chris nodded_

_"Thanks" he replied quickly scribbling the address down._

* * *

" Hi I'm Chris I'm looking for my mother Emma Reid have you seen her?" Chris asked holding up a picture to a mum answered the door and she shook her head

"Sorry I haven't I have my hands full with my 3 kids I barely have time to think" she replied and Chris nodded

"Do you know anyone that might have seen anything?" he asked

"Um maybe my fiancee Dr Toby Daryl at 64" she replied. He nodded

"Thanks" he replied and he turned to leave but she called back "Chris, I hope you find your mum" she said

"Thanks I hope to as well" he replied. Chris walked down the street to the left checking every house as he passed and it was only 3 doors down that he saw the correct number and he knocked on the door waiting for a response he had been at this all afternoon canvassing the entire neighborhood, he knew if he was to include the police they would just as soon as they found him put him straight in jail and that wasn't something Chris wanted no we wanted to find the **(BAD LANGUAGE ALERT**) bastard that hurt his mother and kill him.

* * *

"Dave, Dave" Emma called madly banging at the door loudly "Dave please" she shouted at the door begging him to open it and she heard him angrily climb the stairs and get to the door

"EMMA GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR" he yelled and she stepped away ready to hurt him she had, had too much of this and she wanted to go home she was done playing the waiting game. She heard the gentle clicks as the locks slid into placeand he opened the door dominating the opening

"What is it Emma?" he asked aggressively as she took a step back

"I want you so much" she lied and he smiled and he grabbed her quickly and threw her toward the bed clearly happy but no this was not going according to plan and she got up and quickly stepped away from the bed but he shook his head still in the door way and he approached again and now she had said what she wanted he was in th mood as well and she knew better than to disagree so she let herself he thrown again against the bed as he started to undress her with her following suit completely useless under his weight.

* * *

"Hello can I help you?" a shortish white man asked

"Yes I'm Chris Reid I'm looking for my mother Emma she was seen on this street yesterday night your fiancee Miss Reilly said you might be able to help" he suggested holding up a picture up and he took a step back as he had clearly only just woken up.

"Woah hang on I've just woken up here" he said and Chris looked angrily at him

"LOOK AT THE PICTURE" Chris said quickly and snapping and the guy paid attention and eyes went wide

"Yes I know her a man carried her into the house opposite, of course she was in a white dress but that's definitely her " he said pointing toward the house directly across the road with the shutters fixed firmly shut so no light could escape.

"Are you sure?" he said with excitement clear in his voice

"Of course" he replied and Chris thanked him and ran across the road and up the path kicking open the door as he did so yelling at the top of his voice "MUM, MUM" he called loudly. He paused for a second and heard noises upstairs and he ran kicking open the door noticing the many padlocks and bolts on the door and he looked horrified as the 2people on the bed turned to look at him and Dave got off at once while Emma quickly tried to cover self up. Chris wan't paying any attention though to his mum at the moment and instead focused all his energy on grabbing Dave and clinching him in the face trying to hurt him anyway he could but he was ver powerful more powerful thanmaybe even he'd anticipated and he was able to throw Chris against the wall and he was left dazed for a second as his head made contact witthis and the next thing he was aware of was his mum getting in the way but he pushed her aside easily as if she were nothing but hiMany Chris were about to see a mothers love for their child ansshhe ran in manage pushing him and she knew he didn't want to hurt her but he would 't be against it and on this second push away she grabbed a heavy wooden box and threw it at his chest waiting for it to splinter and cause hI'm pain pain but it didn't so she grabbed another item a metallic statue hidden in a draw and she threw it at his head but he caught it and he continued to descend on Chris and she knew her technique wasn't working and the next item she found was a knife and fork and she grabbed the knife pausing for a second wondering if she could go though slitting before slitting her trickled to the ground first quick aNd in small droplets but it quickly turned to a river pouri g out of her wrist and Dave looked round end ran over to Emma removing his shirt and she blacked out hoping that she had done enough to save her son.


	17. Chapter 17

**So so sorry about not uploading the full chapter I uploaded most all expect the last part**

_"Of course" he replied and Chris thanked him and ran across the road and up the path kicking open the door as he did so yelling at the top of his voice "MUM, MUM" he called loudly. He paused for a second and heard noises upstairs and he ran kicking open the door noticing the many padlocks and bolts on the door and he looked horrified as the 2people on the bed turned to look at him and Dave got off at once while Emma quickly tried to cover self up. Chris wan't paying any attention though to his mum at the moment and instead focused all his energy on grabbing Dave and clinching him in the face trying to hurt him anyway he could but he was ver powerful more powerful thanmaybe even he'd anticipated and he was able to throw Chris against the wall and he was left dazed for a second as his head made contact witthis and the next thing he was aware of was his mum getting in the way but he pushed her aside easily as if she were nothing but hiMany Chris were about to see a mothers love for their child ansshhe ran in manage pushing him and she knew he didn't want to hurt her but he would 't be against it and on this second push away she grabbed a heavy wooden box and threw it at his chest waiting for it to splinter and cause hI'm pain pain but it didn't so she grabbed another item a metallic statue hidden in a draw and she threw it at his head but he caught it and he continued to descend on Chris and she knew her technique wasn't working and the next item she found was a knife and fork and she grabbed the knife pausing for a second wondering if she could go though slitting before slitting her trickled to the ground first quick aNd in small droplets but it quickly turned to a river pouring out of her wrist and Dave looked round end ran over to Emma removing his shirt and she blacked out hoping that she had done enough to save her son._

* * *

Beep, beep, beep

BLACKOUT

"STAY WITH ME"

BLACKOUT

"Come on please"

BLACKOUT

"Let's push in the O neg and set up for a cross match"

BLACKOUT

"She's going off"

BLACKOUT

"PLEASE DON'T DIE"

BLACKOUT

* * *

Howard sat outside Emma's room listening out for any news and he got up and started to pace, he hadn't been able to truly focus since hearing the news. Emma had done a LOT of stupid things in her time but this perphaps was her worst. But he supposed now was one ofthose moments that people who are not parents wouldn't understand that's what Emma would have said if she were here "Your not a parent, you wouldn't understandhand she was right if being a parentbeat slitting your wrist for your child then no he didn't understand but he wanted to because to see that devotion to another human is rare enough as it is. "How is she?" he looked up as Rob looked to him

"I don't know still unconscious" he replied

"It was a very brave thing for her to do, but very foolish" Rob commented and he nodded.

"Why would she do it, risk her life to save Chris's, it can't be purely about the parent thing?" and Rob laughed

"Clearly you've never been a parent because if your child is struggling or hurt you would do anything to protect them" he said as they both froze as a shout from Chris in th next room alerted them to a change "Doctor".

* * *

Blackness was all around her and she guessed she had been to late to save him "Mum" a voice hit her from the darkness and it was a voice she recognized and then she worked out the voice and she blinked into consciousness

"Chris" she whispered and he flicked toward her instantly taking her hand.

"Mum, mum" he said quietly "Doctor" he called loudly and a female doctor around her own age entered and started to poke and prod her and she wanted to protest but found herself to be much too weak to protest.

"Chris" she said again and tried to sit up but the doctor pushed her down back

"Please I really don't need to be stabbed at" she replied curtly waking up and adapting to her surroundings and Chris laughed

"I think she's ok Doctor" Chris said stroking the back of her hand. The Doctor laughed

"In that case Dr Reid you have somevisitors outside waiting to see you" she smiled but Emma's first attention was to her son.

"Are you ok?" she asked scanning him up and down to check for cuts, bruises anything to show how hurt he was and he nodded

"I'm fine Mum he didn't do much damage and you haven't heard the good news yet" he smiled and she looked confused what w so fantastic

"I have a Brain after all" he laughed and Emma joined in and suddenly Rob and Howard entered the room and they looked sympathetic so she turned away she was never one for sympathy especially by those who were so emotionally open.

"Get rid of the sympathy" Chris advised and Emma smiled clearly her son knew her well

"Look Emma I just wanted to say have as much time off as you need and I hope you get better soon" Howard said and went to leave.

"Howard thanks, and it's ok i'll be back tommorow" she promised though receivingscathing look from Chris as she did so

"Mum are you sure you-" he started

"-Yes" she relied shortly and Howard nodded

"AlsomEmma I don't know if Chris has told ou but we have Dave in custody and we have people working on him now." he said and Emma nodded

"Thanks" she said hollowly as she knew that what every she said or did from this moment on after all she was meant to be locked somewhere and she felt genuinely happy for the first time in a while and she was sure that after today things could get better.

* * *

Chris had left now Emma had forced him to get some rest after all he was very busy and she couldn't have him staying him all night. "Emma" she turned and saw him standing there smiling at her knocking on the door.

"Hey handsome" she smiled and Howard smiled

"Emma" he said cautiously but she smiled and shook her head

"No don't I've had a lot of time to think" she replied and she pushed the covers off herself and helped herself to standing but he tried to help her down concerned for her safety.

"Emma get back into bed" he tried to say but she shook her head

"No Howard I'm fine" she replied walking toward him and he extended his hand helping her to stand because he knew it was difficult and she smiled and took his hand.

"Emma what do you want?" he asked

"You" she replied leaning forward and wrapping her arms round his neck and kissing him passionately

"I love you" she said between kisses as Howard nodded

"I love you too" he said.

**Right this is it the lase. Chapter of this story thanks for all the support glad u liked it and yeh may start another one I'm not sure!**


End file.
